Ce jour-là
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Les étoiles sont comme nous, en fait: elles naissent, elles vivent pendant un certain temps, puis elles meurent. Certaines s'éteignent doucement, certaines explosent, mais à la fin, comme nous, elles sont mortelles. Tu es une étoile, Hanabi. La plus brillante de toutes. TwoShot. SasuHina, KibaHanabi.
1. Ce jour-là

**Premier rappel : Hinata.**

* * *

 _Ce jour-là, c'est le bruit de la sonnette qui m'a réveillée._

J'ai sorti lentement mes jambes trop fines et trop blanches de ce lit trop grand et me suis trainée jusqu'à l'interphone.

\- Oui ? Ai-je dit de ma voix mal-assurée.

\- Nee-saaaan ! C'est moiiii ! As-tu clamé.

\- Hanabi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu t'es contentée de reposé tes doigts impeccables aux beaux ongles vernis sur le bouton de la sonnette, impatiente. Je suis persuadée que tu souriais. Du moins c'est la représentation mentale que j'en ai aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là, j'ai soupiré et je t'ai ouvert de mauvaise grâce.

J'ai déverrouillé la porte d'entrée et je me suis éclipsée le temps que tu montes les étages menant chez moi, j'ai été prendre ma douche. J'étais agacée que tu empêches ma grasse matinée avec ton habituelle manie de n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

 _Je n'étais jamais très réceptive de si bon matin, mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

Quand je t'ai rejoint avec mon drap sur la tête, tu étais installée dans le canapé. Tes bottes noires posées sur la coursive et la tête penchée dans ma direction. Tu m'attendais. En souriant.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire d'enlever tes chaussures ?

Tu as ricané et repris une position plus conventionnelle. Ce que tu n'étais pas.

D'autant plus avec ce look qui faisait horreur à notre famille conformiste. Mais tu t'en fichais, tout t'étais égal à toi. Tu étais l'insouciance même.

 _Où bien était-ce moi qui était trop formatée ?_

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Osais-je questionner de cette voix qui manquait d'assurance.

\- Notre cher père est d'humeur massacrante. Il attend un client important pour le déjeuner.

\- Hanabi ! T'ai-je grondée. Tu es l'héritière ! Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?

\- C'est du bœuf bourguignon… Gémit-elle.

 _Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie de cette moue dégoutée et de la façon dont tu prononçais en plissant les yeux le mot « Bourguignon »._

J'ai ri avant de prendre une mine offusquée mais cela ne te donna pas de remords. C'était une piètre excuse pour fuir mais toutes deux nous savions que tu n'étais l'héritière que par défaut et que tu méprisais ce titre.

Peut-être encore plus que moi-même je n'ai pu le mépriser.

C'était ta façon de montrer ton mécontentement, tu t'habillais en noir et trop courtement, tu te peignais tes ongles trop longs en un noir mat et ornait les longs doigts que père destinaient au piano de bagues métalliques pour triturer une guitare rouge écarlate.

Mais par-dessus tout, tu n'étais jamais à court d'idées pour fuir la demeure ancestrale.

Plus il fulminait, plus loin tu allais dans la provocation.

\- Tu viens de te lever ? Il est déjà 11h, tu sais…

Tu me scrutes de haut en bas, les yeux rieurs. Le piercing qui orne ta lèvre brille alors que celle-ci s'étire en un sourire te rendant plus démoniaque encore.

J'ai resserré les pans de mon peignoir blanc autour de moi et ai fait mine d'aller mettre quelque chose de plus convenable mais tu m'en as empêchée en déclarant que tu te fichais de ce que je pouvais bien avoir sur le dos.

Et que je devrais plus souvent laisser voir mes jambes, qu'elles étaient trop bien façonnées que pour être emprisonnées dans mes tailleurs si tristes.

J'ai souri.

\- Cela te tente des croissants ? T'enquiers-tu soudainement.

J'hoche la tête, bien que sceptique.

L'enthousiasme te fait sauter sur tes pieds hors du canapé ce qui soulève ta jupe de façon obscène mais tout ce que je me dis à cet instant-là, alors que tes immenses yeux nacres me fixent et que tu abordes ce sourire enfantin, c'est que tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

 _Le bonheur t'allait si bien, tu n'étais faite que pour porter cette expression._

\- Et où penses-tu trouver des croissants au juste ?

\- J'ai mon idée sur la question, ne t'inquiète pas !

Et tu attrapes ce perfecto de cuir qui ne te quitte jamais pour te diriger vers la porte de mon appartement.

\- Hanabi ! Comment es-tu venue au juste ?

Tu t'es retournée et j'ai reconnu instantanément le trousseau de clé qui tournait habilement entre tes doigts. Tu jouais avec, une lueur amusée dans le regard et l'attitude provocante.

\- Neji va te tuer.

 _Peut-être aurais-je dû te confisquer ces clés ?_

\- Sans doute.

Ton rire a résonné dans la cage d'escalier alors que tu dévalais déjà les marches et je me suis précipitée à la fenêtre pour te voir t'en aller.

Tu t'es engouffrée dans la voiture de sport, la portière a claqué et le vrombissement du moteur a rompu le calme du quartier bien famé où j'habitais à l'époque.

Je t'ai observée prendre le temps de choisir la musique sur le tableau de bord. Je ne voyais que l'éclat ébène du haut de ta chevelure et pourtant je savais que c'était un choix important pour toi.

Cela a duré quelques dizaines de secondes avant que n'éclate bruyamment le son d'une batterie. Il s'agissait de « Zerstoren » d'un groupe allemand que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Ensuite, tu as passé la première et dans un train d'enfer, quitter mon champs de vision.

 _Zerstoren… Cela se traduit détruire._

 _Et je n'ai même pas pensé à te dire au revoir…._

 _Cette musique, je l'entends toujours aujourd'hui, tu sais ?_

 _Elle me hante._

Après, ce fut l'horreur.

J'ai mis un mois a quitté ma chambre.

Père avait d'abord insisté pour que je revienne à la maison puis avait été forcé de respecter mon besoin de solitude.

Je ne parlais pas.

Je ne pleurais pas.

Je ne vivais plus.

J'étais la dernière personne à t'avoir vue en vie. La culpabilité me rongeait.

Et si j'avais refusé les croissants ?

Et si je t'avais pris les clés de cette voiture trop puissante ?

Et si … ?

Puis, progressivement, j'en suis venue à mépriser les autres.

Notre père en première place.

Lui qui m'avait reniée pour te nommer héritière contre ton gré. Lui qui ne respectait jamais ton besoin de liberté et négligeait ton épanouissement. Lui qui t'avait confisquée ta voiture pour t'empêcher de lui échapper.

Lui qui n'avait fait que te critiquer, inlassablement. Ta façon de t'exprimer, ta façon de t'habiller, tes fréquentations, tes loisirs, tes études… Il méprisait ton âme torturée d'artiste.

Tout ce qui faisait de toi ce que tu étais.

 _Tu sais, il se plaint de ne jamais t'avoir comprise et je n'ose lui dire qu'il n'a tout simplement pas essayé._

 _Mais moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé, pas vrai ?_

 _Me pardonnes-tu ?_

J'en ai également voulu à notre cousin. Après tout c'est sa voiture que tu conduisais, mais aurait-ce été différent s'il s'était agi d'un véhicule moins puissant ?

Le chauffard qui t'a percutée aurait-il pu t'éviter si tu étais venue moins rapidement ?

Où simplement, était-ce inévitable ?

La mort de la seule personne avec qui je n'aie jamais pu avoir une conversation était-elle incontournable ?

 _Tu te rappelles, je ne parlais pratiquement pas à cette époque._

 _J'étais timide, effacée._

 _Invisible._

 _Et pourtant, toi, tu me voyais toujours._

 _Il serait faux de dire que je vivais pour toi, puisque je n'avais pas d'existence propre._

 _Je vivais à travers toi. À travers tes yeux effrontés et tes perpétuelles frasques et aventures._

 _Quelquefois, je me demande si je ne suis pas née le jour où tu es morte._

 _Dis… Est-ce mal de penser de cette façon?_

C'est moi qui suis allée vider ta chambre.

Ce parfum qui t'accompagnait à chacun de tes pas emplissait la pièce.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'effluve sucrée de ton parfum hors de prix.

C'était également l'odeur du cuir et du tabac, l'odeur de l'huile essentielle que tu plaçais sur la pierre Citrine que tu portais au creux de ton cou pour te donner confiance en tes décisions. Celle des oranges que tu transportais partout avec toi, en mangeant en tout temps. Cela sentait un peu la poussière qui virevoltait au-dessus de tes rayonnages mais également la peinture fraiche, comme si tu étais venue récemment donner le coup de pinceau final à l'une des toiles reposant contre le mur. L'odeur de l'acier des cordes de ta guitare flamboyante et le caoutchouc de l'épaisse semelle de tes bottes. Une effluve de bougie parfumée à la vanille et un fond de thé au citron.

J'étouffais.

J'ai bien faillit flancher, quitter la pièce en courant et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. L'idée était tentante car facile. Et je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de courageux.

Mais si ta propre sœur ne pouvait se battre pour sauvegarder tes œuvres et perpétuer ton souvenir, qui le ferait ?

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre en grand et l'ai regretté instantanément. À jamais, envolé ce mélange d'odeurs qui n'appartient qu'à toi.

Alors j'ai serré les dents et j'ai trié tes armoires, jeté tes déchets, classé tes partitions, encadrés tes tableaux, essayé tes vêtements. Et emporté le tout.

En chaque petites choses, même insignifiantes, je te retrouvais. C'était délicieusement douloureux.

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'ouvrir toutes les boîtes que tu possédais, tu en avais bien trop. Mais surtout, je savais que c'était dans ces dernières que tu gardais ce qui avait réellement de la valeur à tes yeux.

En réalité, la seule que j'aie ouverte cette après-midi-là fut une minuscule petite boîte en bois ébène qui ne devait pas faire plus de cinq centimètres. Elle tenait dans le creux de ma paume.

Mat, noble. L'attache dorée tranchante a un peu protesté quand j'ai tenté de la déverrouiller.

À l'intérieur se trouvait ce collier que nous avions acheté ensemble. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : que tu as acheté sous mes yeux alors que je ne m'expliquais pas que tu sois si dupe face à cette commerçante à l'apparence étrange. La boutique en elle-même m'impressionnait beaucoup même si accorder des pouvoirs aux pierres me semblait surréaliste et je me suis longtemps demandé par la suite comment nous avions atterri là.

Il a fallu des mois avant que tu ne te décides à arrêter de porter cette pierre. Tu l'exhibais partout, comme un trésor.

 _Mais, dis-moi… L'élégant grenat de ce ras-de-cou ne protégeait-il pas contre le mal et les dangers cachés ?_

 _Alors, pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas mis ce jour-là?_

Père m'a convoquée environ trois mois après ta disparition.

Je n'admettais toujours pas ta mort, tu étais mon étoile et je ne pouvais me résoudre à arrêter de croire à ton retour.

Je portais tes vêtements sur mon corps si maigre et ton grenat dans mon cou, mes ongles étaient vernis de cette couleur que tu affectionnais et je dégageais les effluves de ton parfum.

Je ne parlais toujours pas.

Je n'avais pas pleuré.

J'étais bien trop brisée pour cela.

.

L'ensemble du conseil des anciens et tous les membres éminents du clan était là quand j'ai rejoint père dans son bureau. Il portait un luxueux costume bleu marine et son visage impassible embrasa la fureur qui m'habitait.

Qui était-il pour me jeter pareil regard désapprobateur ? Où était-il les dernières semaines ?

Étais-tu donc si insignifiante à ses yeux ?

Une gêne qu'on se réjouit de ne plus subir ?

Ainsi, ce fut une surprise générale quand je me mis à hurler sur père lorsqu'il me demanda de reprendre le statut d'héritière puisqu'il était désormais vacant. J'aurai pu le gifler.

Personne n'avait jamais osé s'adresser ainsi à lui. Encore moins quelqu'un de notre clan.

Encore moins sa fille ainée.

Je pense qu'il est resté en état de choc jusqu'au moment où j'ai quitté cette antique maison bien trop froide en claquant une à une toutes les portes derrière moi.

Une fois sur le trottoir, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu père de la fenêtre de son bureau qui m'observait.

J'étais loin, il ne faisait pas très clair et pourtant je suis quasiment certaine qu'il pleurait.

Une larme solitaire couru le long de ma joue mais je n'ai pas trouvé la force de l'effacer.

Et cette chanson que tu avais mise à fond en démarrant ce jour funeste résonna une fois de plus à mes oreilles.

 _Encore maintenant, il m'arrive de l'entendre. Dans ces moments-là, je caresse le grenat autour de mon cou et je me laisse bercer._

 _Suis-je folle, Hanabi ?_

.

J'ai pris peu d'affaires, essentiellement les tiennes, et j'ai quitté mon appartement.

Je suffoquais dans mon existence étriquée.

Lentement, j'ai traversé la nuit. Ta guitare sur le dos et un sac de voyage dans la main. L'une de tes jupes plissée s'agitant au vent et ton perfecto en cuir me réchauffant un peu extérieurement.

Intérieurement, j'étais glacée.

J'avais la sensation qu'à tous instants je pouvais fondre et disparaître.

Pourtant, j'ai marché encore et encore. Inlassablement. Jusqu'à la gare et pris le premier train pour l'aéroport.

Je n'avais même pas songé a prendre un taxi.

Londres était ma destination.

Mon but.

C'était ton rêve, après tout.

.

Confortablement installée en première classe, la musique sonnait plus fortement que jamais à travers mon esprit embrumé.

J'étais épuisée mais trop tourmentée que pour dormir.

Mon voisin de voyage s'installa et me jeta un drôle de regard.

Il est vrai que je devais avoir une mine épouvantable mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

Ma petite sœur n'était plus là pour veiller à ce que j'existe. Seul son regard me prouvait ma propre existence mais jamais plus il ne se poserait sur moi alors que je suis dans les ténèbres pour me sortir de l'ombre.

Alors à quoi bon paraître bien sage ?

L'avion a décollé et je me suis crispée. Je paniquais, était phobique de ce moyen de transport.

L'homme à mes côtés n'a pas dit un mot et m'a attrapée la main jusqu'à ce que je recouvre une respiration normale.

\- Merci. Ai-je murmuré quand les hôtesses ont recommencé à se balader.

\- Je vous en prie.

J'ai tourné la tête dans sa direction, il me regardait gravement et sa voix était noble, basse.

\- Je l'ai surtout fait pour les sièges, à vrai dire. Je craignais que vous ne les déchiriez a vous y agripper de la sorte.

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui rendre ce demi-sourire qu'il me fit.

Les yeux écarquillés, je ne pouvais détourner le regard de ses prunelles noires. Je m'y noyais.

Et mon cœur, si serré, à l'étroit dans mon faible corps, tambourinait furieusement alors que je ravalais péniblement les larmes qui montaient dans ma gorge.

Je me cramponnais à cette main que je ne parvenais pas à lâcher, y puisant tout le réconfort que personne ne m'avait accordé ces derniers mois.

Je m'y cramponnais ardemment et pourtant je demeurais seule.

Il ne fit pas un geste pour récupérer ses doigts et me laissa pleurer sur nos mains jointes.

Le front sur l'accoudoir central, j'ai sangloté longuement avant de sombrer dans un semblant de sommeil hanté de ton sourire et de bruit de sonnette.

Ce fut l'odeur de croissant chaud qui me tira de ma léthargie.

\- En désirez-vous un ? S'enquiert l'homme alors que je fixe l'origine de l'odeur qui trône dans son assiette.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent et se levèrent dans sa direction. Ils étaient pleins de larmes mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de discerner la mine inquiète qui se pencha doucement au-dessus de moi.

Je mordis nerveusement ma lèvre alors qu'il passa sa main dans mes longs cheveux d'ébène.

 _Tu étais tellement forte, Hanabi. Comment faisais-tu pour sourire en toutes circonstances?_

En douze heures de vol, l'inconnu ne me posa plus aucunes questions. Il se contenta de me réconforter en silence alors que j'alternais crise de larmes et état végétatif.

.

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que je l'observais s'éloigner tranquillement dans le gigantesque hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport de Londres, son complet noir se fondant rapidement dans la foule.

Je n'ai pas pu le remercier correctement, les mots restant callés dans ma gorge.

Et dans ma main, un petit carton estampillé au logo d'une célèbre société immobilière sur laquelle figurait une série de chiffre permettant de le joindre jour et nuit, d'après ses propres mots.

Il me fallut un long moment pour reprendre mes esprits et cesser de fixer l'endroit où je l'ai perdu de vue. J'ai glissé la carte de visite dans la poche à tirette de la veste en cuir et j'ai été récupéré mon bagage, la guitare sur l'épaule et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je me sentais si morcelée que rien ne me semblait réel.

 _C'est plus morte que vivante que j'ai traversé la ville la nuit de mon arrivée, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que je vivais en apnée depuis toujours alors quelque part c'était déjà un progrès, tu ne penses pas ?_

Je ne savais pas quelle adresse donné au chauffeur du taxi que j'ai arrêté alors je lui ai ordonné de rouler jusqu'à ce que je trouve une réponse à lui fournir.

Il m'a regardé dédaigneusement et n'a accepté d'obtempérer que lorsque je lui ai jeté une liasse de billets. Et il a roulé. Longtemps. Dans un dédale de petites rues proprettes, d'artères gigantesques, de places ornées de statues et de routes longeant des parcs.

Rien ne trouva grâce à mes yeux. La paix espérée ne venait pas.

\- Déposez-moi au meilleur hôtel que vous connaissez. Ai-je exigé.

Le son de ma voix l'a fait sursauter, je l'ai bien vu. Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans ce taxi ? Il n'a fait aucun commentaire cependant alors qu'il me déposa devant un bâtiment d'une classe inégalable.

Le portier se précipita pour m'aider à porter ma valise alors que mon chauffeur, dûment récompensé, quittait les lieux dans son carrosse noir.

La réceptionniste ne me laissa pas de souvenirs particuliers au contraire de la suite qui me fut attribuée. Une verrière, au-dessus du lit, donnait vue sur la voie lactée.

Je me laissais tomber toute habillée dans les draps soyeux, n'osant détacher mon regard du ciel.

Aspirée dans cet univers de ténèbres lumineuses, n'importe qui se serait senti petit et vulnérable.

Insignifiant.

 _Les étoiles sont comme nous, en fait: elles naissent, elles vivent pendant un certain temps, puis elles meurent. Certaines s'éteignent doucement, certaines explosent, mais à la fin, comme nous, elles sont mortelles._

 _Tu es une étoile, Hanabi, et les humains sont petits, risibles à tes côtés._

 _Pourtant, chacun désire briller, même de façon éphémère_.

Et c'est de cette sensation que je m'emplis pour affronter fièrement le réveil, le lendemain, et me rendre dans la salle richement décorée où se tenait le petit-déjeuner. Si je ne mangeais pas grand-chose, j'y trouvais néanmoins un certain plaisir. Les mets étaient délicieux et fort heureusement l'odeur des saucisses et des haricots rouges couvrait celle des croissants chauds.

Cependant je n'avais aucun but, aucune idée de quoi faire dans cette ville.

C'était ton rêve, pas le mien et je me sentais brutalement très naïve d'avoir pensé y trouver un sens.

J'ai erré sans destination pendant une bonne partie de la journée et, même si je n'étais pas constamment attentive à ce qui m'entourait, j'appréciais cette ville sans âge.

Étrangement, personne ne semblait surpris de mes vêtements ou de mon visage dévasté. Je fus d'ailleurs la seule à fixer certains passants aux looks bien plus exotiques que ce que ma sœur n'avait jamais osé et de cette constatation naquit mon amour mon Londres.

Il me fallut trois jours pour me retrouver presque parfaitement dans le centre-ville et ses alentours. Une semaine pour me déplacer sans consulter sans arrêt le plan du métro et une de plus pour me décider à quitter l'hôtel et me mettre en quête d'un appartement.

Mais il s'avéra compliqué de se loger dans la métropole quand l'on ne savait pas où s'adresser.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée un matin à fixer le combiné du téléphone ornant la table de nuit de la suite où j'avais établis mes quartiers, me triturant nerveusement les doigts a l'idée de téléphoner à l'inconnu de l'avion.

J'ai dû soupirer une bonne centaine de fois et ai décroché/raccroché le combiné au moins autant de fois. Pourquoi était-ce si angoissant de parler à cet homme ?

J'ai passé ma main sur mon visage et l'ai faite couler doucement le long de mon cou pour saisir ton grenat.

Tu étais avec moi, tout irait bien.

.

Rendez-vous avait été pris pour dix-sept heures dans Saint James Park et j'avais donc passé l'après-midi à me balader dans les allées entourant le lac tout en observant les écureuils qui galopaient dans les pelouses.

Je pensais qu'il serait peu aisé de se retrouver dans cet endroit étendu et peuplé mais vers seize heures trente un homme en costume bleu marine s'installa à mon côté sur le banc face à l'étendue d'eau. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que mon inconnu était là et cela m'arracha un faible sourire.

Je poursuivis ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est-à-dire nourrir les petits écureuils roux qui se pressaient à mes pieds, sans accorder un seul regard à l'homme d'affaire que j'avais fait venir jusqu'ici.

Je ne savais pas encore quoi dire alors je prenais mon temps avec les rongeurs. Et il semblait se douter que je l'avais repéré et que je feignais de l'ignorer car il ne souffla mot.

Quand je me rassis et tournait enfin la tête vers lui, je croisai instantanément ses yeux sombres. Il avait fait légèrement raccourcir ses longs cheveux noirs, laissant cependant quelques mèches plus longues lui caresser les joues et trancher avec sa peau pâle. Les bras étendus sur le dossier du banc et un de ses pieds reposant sur son genou, il avait l'air parfaitement détendu.

Tout mon contraire.

 _Comment aurais-tu fait Hanabi ? Mais la question est absurde, tu ne craignais rien ni personne._

 _C'est presque étonnant que la mort n'ait pas été intimidée, si tu veux mon avis._

Je luttais pour ne pas triturer mes doigts devant moi et baisser la tête sous l'intensité de son regard. J'étais subjuguée et terrifiée.

Des échos de ta musique ont surgit et je me suis infligée une gifle mentale avant de soutenir son regard, un peu provocante.

 _Ici, à Londres, j'étais qui je voulais._

 _Et je voulais être toi, Hanabi._

\- J'ai besoin d'un logement. Ai-je annoncé

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. A-t-il soufflé d'une voix moqueuse en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je n'ai pas répondu et ai reporté mon attention sur les canards nageant dans le lac.

Il a esquissé le mouvement de se lever et j'ai tendu ma main dans sa direction.

\- Hina Chigiku. Me présentais-je.

Il l'a saisie tout en reposant son dos contre le dossier.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

\- J'ai besoin d'un logement, Sasuke Uchiha.

Cet homme était beaucoup trop perspicace que pour se laisser berner par cette fausse identité mais il n'a pas relevé. Il m'a fait un étrange demi-sourire et je pense que c'est à cet instant là que je me suis dit pour la première fois qu'il était incroyablement beau.

Les traits de son visage étaient fins, gracieux. De grands yeux noirs et profonds, ornés de longs cils, une bouche bien dessinée et un nez droit. Grand et musclé, des épaules carrées et un maintien altier. Jeune, sans doute à peine plus âgé que moi, et bien habillé. Que faisait pareil homme assis sur ce banc en ma compagnie ?

\- Suis-moi.

Et il se leva d'un bond agile, commençant déjà à s'éloigner alors que je reste figée. Il parcourt une dizaine de mètres avant de se retourner et de constater mon immobilité. Un de ses sourcils se hausse mais il revient se positionner devant moi et me tend une main que je saisis lentement.

'' _Chigiku'', ça sonne bien non, Hanabi ? Cela signifie « Mille Chrysanthèmes » et pour moi qui porte ton deuil à chaque pas, c'était le nom idéal…_

.

Il bataillait avec un imposant trousseau et pesta plusieurs fois avant de finalement brandir le sésame déverrouillant la porte dans un mouvement triomphant. Il me devança dans la pièce rapidement avant de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine en silence, me laissant explorer à ma guise.

La pièce de vie était lumineuse et le parquet en bois ancien lui donnait un cachet luxueux qui me rappela douloureusement le bureau paternel.

Je ne dis pas un mot alors que je me coulais face à lui, me contentant d'un geste de la tête négatif. Sasuke m'observa et, dans un presque sourire se redressa pour quitter les lieux.

Nous visitons deux autres appartements mais l'obscurité s'étendit rapidement sur la ville et je concédais qu'il était préférable d'effectuer les visites de jour bien que j'aie envie de poursuivre ma quête.

\- Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? Lui demandais-je

\- Parce que tu me congédies ? N'ai-je pas le droit de t'inviter à diner ? S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et, comme avec toi quand tu souriais si fort que cela touchait tes yeux, je ne pus refuser. Certaines choses ne peuvent changer.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que je revête une autre tenue.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds puis haussa les épaules.

\- C'est Londres… Dit-il vaguement avant de héler un taxi.

.

Le restaurant français où il m'emmena était beaucoup trop chic pour que j'y passe inaperçue. Mais étonnamment, cela me fut égal.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas besoin de satisfaire mon image publique. Personne ne me jugerait ou ne renverrait un avis peu flatteur à père. Personne ne me gronderait et ne s'échinerait a rabâcher les règles auxquelles se doit de se plier un membre important de la oh combien noble famille Hyûga.

J'étais libre d'être qui je voulais et pourtant mon cœur était lourd.

Parce que tu n'avais eu de cesse de courir après ce privilège sans jamais l'obtenir.

 _As-tu enfin accès à cette liberté à laquelle tu aspirais tant là où tu es ?_

Inconsciemment, je portais ma main entre mes clavicules, caressant du bout des doigts la pierre bordeaux de ton collier. Le geste n'échappa pas à mon vis-à-vis.

\- C'est une très belle pierre. Un grenat ? Demanda-t-il

Je détournais les yeux, me perdant dans le vague et mes doigts se crispèrent sur l'éclat précieux dans un geste futile pour le cacher de la vue de l'importun.

 _Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai formulé des prières pour que tu me concèdes rien qu'un brin de ta répartie_ _?_

Mon trouble du transparaitre sur mes traits puisque Sasuke étendit son bras sur la table que nous partagions pour saisir ma main libre.

\- As-tu trouvé ce que tu désirais manger ? Changea-t-il de sujet alors qu'il inspectait tout à coup le menu.

\- Pas vraiment. Admis-je, Et toi ?

\- J'hésite. Le bœuf Bourguignon est tentant…

Il sourit alors que je volais en éclats intérieurement.

\- Ce sera donc du canard. Se ravisa-t-il en caressant délicatement le dos de ma main.

Je déglutis, tentant vainement de me donner une contenance. Fondre en larmes dans ce splendide restaurant serait ridicule.

Mais je devais reconnaître que Sasuke était incroyablement prévenant à mon égard. Et observateur.

Peut-être trop pour mon propre bien, d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais opter pour le Rouget, je crois. Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Sasuke en faisant signe au serveur sans me quitter du regard

\- J'aurai moins de mal à me décider et à réfléchir si tu arrêtais de me dévisager deux petites minutes. Rétorquais-je

S'il fut surpris de mon brusque aplomb, j'en fus moi-même choquée. Et émerveillée.

Suffisait-il que je baisse ma garde et ôte les filtres de bienséances inculqués pour m'exprimer sans crainte ?

Je risquais un sourire maladroit en direction de mon convive et fut soulagée de le voir me le rendre.

\- Parce que je te trouble? Me nargua-t-il

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais il me coupa dans mon élan en pressant ma main et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Je te préviens, si tu réponds non, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas.

\- Et dans quel but souhaites-tu me troubler ? M'informais-je

\- N'est-ce pourtant pas évident ?

Je haussais un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Comment pourrais-je espérer te revoir sinon ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cela, tu pourrais tout aussi bien utiliser les visites d'appartements. Notais-je

\- Tôt ou tard tu remarquerais que ce n'est pas mon métier et tu disparaitrais.

Sa réponse me laissa pantoise.

Pas son métier ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Pourtant nous avions effectué des visites… Comment était-ce possible ?

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- La société pour laquelle je travaille en ce moment possède les logements que nous avons visités aujourd'hui. Cependant, je n'ai aucune qualification pour la location de biens.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot que je réussi à dire. La question tournant en boucle dans mon esprit.

\- Mais je viens de te le dire : je désirais te revoir. Énonça-t-il posément sans la moindre gêne.

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu alors qu'extérieurement j'étais certaine qu'elles étaient écarlates. Et lui, de ses yeux sombres qui ne me lâchaient pas, n'en perdait pas une miette.

C'était trop pour moi, la tête me tournait.

\- S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé m'être levée.

J'y voyais trouble et ma respiration était douloureuse.

J'avais chaud.

Mes pieds se dérobèrent sous moi et ma seule pensée fut pour toi.

Encore.

Juste une dernière fois, ton sourire…

S'il te plait ne t'en va pas.

Je veux te revoir.

\- Hanabi…

 _Tu sais, je désirais ardemment te revoir et ce, même si pour cela je devais aller te chercher en enfer._

 _J'accepterais même de faire un pacte avec le diable en personne._

.

\- Tu es resté à mes côtés ?

J'étais sans doute toujours sonnée et avais mal compris.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques minutes auparavant et j'avais découvert Sasuke dormant dans le fauteuil étroit de la chambre d'hôtel où j'avais visiblement été emmenée. Il se frotta les yeux d'un mouvement lent, endormi, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Comment te sens-tu Hina ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une petite voix en se redressant dans une grimace

Je me décalais sur la droite avant de m'asseoir, remontant le coussin dans mon dos plus confortablement et d'indiquer la place libérée dans le lit à l'homme toujours à moitié somnolant.

Il croisa mon regard et je le sentis hésitant. Était-il réticent à dormir avec moi ?

\- Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Dommage. Déclara-t-il en s'allongeant.

Je rougis furieusement et posa ma main sur mon visage pour le masquer à son regard mais il avait déjà les yeux fermés et la tête semi enfouie dans le coussin en plumes.

Je souris prudemment en l'observant, le visage si détendu.

Quand avais-je eu personnellement ce luxe pour la dernière fois ? Songeais-je amèrement.

Je replaçais délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux noires pour qu'elle cesse de lui chatouiller la commissure des lèvres et ne l'embête pas dans sa quiétude sans réaliser mon geste, prise dans mes sombres tourments habituels.

Je n'en pris conscience que lorsqu'il sourit et, d'un bras puissant, me ramena contre son corps pour m'enlacer.

Son torse contre mon flanc et son visage enfouit dans mes cheveux.

Son souffle heurtant le bas de ma mâchoire et se répercutant en de multiples frissons dans mon cou.

Je fermais fermement les yeux, m'imposant le calme alors qu'il rabattait grossièrement les couvertures sur nous avant d'assurer sa prise sur mon corps frêle.

J'ai juste à compter jusqu'à… disons cent, et il sera endormi. Je pourrais alors me libérer de son emprise discrètement et filer.

\- Tu penses trop fort. Grogna Sasuke

Je me raidis et tenta furtivement d'observer son visage mais il était enfoui dans mon cou à présent ce qui empêchait toute possibilité de savoir s'il dormait ou était bel et bien éveillé.

 _Dis, Hanabi, quand tu faisais le mur pour rejoindre Kiba est-ce qu'il te prenait dans ses bras de cette façon ?_

 _Il y a tant de choses qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de se raconter._

Je pense que j'en étais à cinquante-sept quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, brisant mon comptage et le silence.

De toute façon j'avais perdu le compte trop de fois pour être sûre d'où j'en étais.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la bouche qui avait glissé sur mon épaule et la main tenant ma taille s'aventura dans les couvertures pour chercher à tâtons l'objet dans une poche de son pantalon.

Il le trouva finalement et eut le temps de décrocher avant la dernière sonnerie, glissant nonchalamment le portable dans sa chevelure emmêlée et le callant de son épaule pour reposer doucement sa main sur mon ventre.

\- Hn ?

Il n'avait même pas regardé qui était son interlocuteur. Qui pouvait bien lui sonner en pleine nuit ?

\- Bien entendu que je dors, il est une heure du matin. Pesta-t-il faiblement. Je rentre jeudi… Oui… Hn…Tu me fatigues.

Je tentais de tirer profit de son agacement qui l'avait fait un peu se redresser pour m'extirper du lit mais ses orbes noires me stoppèrent nette.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas filer à l'anglaise ? S'exclama-t-il en ignorant royalement la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Non, Naruto, je ne te parle pas. Tu sais quoi, je te rappelle.

Et il raccrocha sans même écouter la réponse, tout en continuant à me fixer. Je m'assis prudemment sur le bord du lit, démunie face à cette attente teintée d'anxiété.

Lentement il parcouru la faible distance entre nos deux corps et attrapa mon bras pour m'entrainer à sa suite dans le lit. La chute me conduit directement contre son torse et il referma ses bras sur moi, m'y plaquant entièrement.

\- Je serais le gardien de tes ténèbres, si tu le veux.

J'esquissais un sourire mélancolique.

\- Ce que je crains, ce sont les étoiles.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est mortel, une étoile. Et lorsqu'elle meurt, la perte de sa lumière ne se remarque pas au milieu des autres pourtant celui qui la suit pour se guider se retrouve bien démuni.

\- Alors, je serais ton étoile.

.

 _Tu sais Hanabi, mon ciel compte désormais une étoile de plus. Elle brille tellement fort qu'il m'arrive brièvement d'oublier l'emplacement où tu illuminais avec tellement d'intensité mon univers._

 _Mais au fond, ce n'est pas l'emplacement qui compte, c'est ce que cette lumière à apporter dans ma vie_.

.

Les quatre jours qui suivirent, je dormi toutes les nuits avec Sasuke.

Il partait le matin après m'avoir déposé un café au bord du lit et revenait en fin d'après-midi prendre une douche avant qu'on ne sorte tous les deux.

La nuit il m'enlaçait et parfois s'aventurait à passer ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux. Il les humait ou les enroulait autour de ses phalanges.

Le jeudi de son départ arriva trop rapidement.

Ce matin fatidique, il se leva et prit son temps pour se vêtir d'une tenue de ville que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Je ne le connaissais qu'en chemise et pantalon classique, ainsi le voir dans ce jeans noir parfaitement coupé et dans ce polo bleu marine me laissa ébahie.

Mais au fond, je savais qu'il serait exquis même s'il était vêtu de fripes.

Et au vu du regard de la réceptionniste quand nous eûmes rendu la clé de la chambre, elle était également pleinement consciente du physique remarquable de l'homme qui partageait mes nuits.

\- J'espère vous revoir prochainement, monsieur Uchiha. Ronronna-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard acide qui n'échappa pas à l'interpellé. Il eut un sourire ravageur à l'égard de la jeune femme et je cru qu'elle allait se pâmer d'amour.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ? Désirerais-tu rester ici encore quelques temps ? Me demanda suavement l'ignoble moqueur.

\- Il n'en est pas question. J'aurai trop peur que cette greluche vienne se glisser entre nous pendant la nuit. M'exclamais-je avant de tourner les talons sous les cris offusqués de la réceptionniste et le rire de Sasuke.

Il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et m'observa, comme à sa désagréable habitude.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Cesse ce petit jeu. Je ne suis pas ta « chérie ». Le cassais-je immédiatement.

\- Ne tient qu'à toi de le devenir, madame l'insensible.

Je le toisai malgré ma petite taille et il eut un sourire narquois.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas mienne, je n'ai aucune raison d'envoyer paître cette charmante jeune fille de l'accueil.

Je clos mes yeux pour ne pas qu'il puisse se réjouir de la rage contenue dedans.

\- Bien, fais donc ça. Bon retour. M'exclamais-je.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et hélais le premier taxi qui passa.

Il grimpa dedans avec moi.

\- Sors.

\- Où va-t-on ? M'ignora-t-il.

\- Je ne vais nulle part avec toi, sors.

\- Pas avant qu'on ait discuté.

Je le jaugeais et un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

\- Hôtel 41, sur Buckingham Palace Road. Ordonnais-je au chauffeur qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. L'approuva Sasuke.

.

L'Uchiha siffla d'admiration lorsqu'on pénétra ensemble dans la suite que j'avais quelque peu délaissée ces derniers temps au profit de sa propre chambre d'hôtel.

Même moi je fus à nouveau frappée par l'énorme verrière surplombant le lit. La décoration marine n'avait jamais été quelque chose que j'affectionnais mais je devais admettre que le tout avait une sacrée classe. Même les meubles anciens, qui auraient juré n'importe où d'autre, semblaient chic et de bon goût sous cette lumière éclatante.

L'impertinent garnement qui m'avait suivie s'allongea sans rien dire sur le dos, face au ciel azur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une telle suite ? S'offusqua-t-il

\- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

Il me lança un regard de reproche et j'haussais les épaules.

\- J'allais te demander de rentrer à Tokyo avec moi mais finalement je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici…

\- Pardon ?

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Rentrer avec lui ?

Tokyo ?

Mon souffle se coupa en me représentant mentalement les réactions de mon clan si je débarquais après une si longue absence. Qui plus est au bras d'un inconnu.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas à Tokyo et non, tu ne restes pas ici.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me saoules. Tu veux pas être avec moi ? Très bien, mais faudra pas pleurer.

Et il s'en fut en claquant la porte.

Je ne fis même pas un geste pour le retenir.

 _Dis Hanabi, toi non plus je ne t'ai jamais retenue. Tu m'en veux ?_

 _Mais tu étais encore plus insaisissable que lui, tu sais._

 _Une vraie étoile filante._

Sur le lit, un paquet cadeau noir surmonté d'un énorme ruban rouge trônait.

\- Merde.

À l'intérieur une boîte de portable haut de gamme et un morceau de papier.

Je fus soufflée par une vague de soulagement. J'appréhendais stupidement le contenu de ce petit paquet.

S'il s'était agît d'un collier, qu'aurais-je fait ?

Aurais-je consentis à délaisser ton grenat au profit de ce présent ?

Non. Jamais.

Mais Sasuke devait s'en douter. En réalité à cette époque, il me comprenait mieux que moi-même je ne me comprenais.

J'étais totalement repliée sur moi-même, axée sur ta perte et je ne connaissais finalement presque rien de cet homme qui s'était posté comme mon sauveur.

Nous parlions peu et jamais de nous-même.

Pourquoi cet inconnu me consolait-il sans faillir ?

 _Me l'as-tu envoyé ?_

Du bout des doigts, je saisis la feuille de papier. Dessus, dans une fine écriture s'étendait une unique phrase :

 _« Dis-moi quand tu es à Tokyo._

 _Sasuke.»_

Je poussais un cri de rage et déchirait le morceau de papier en fins lambeaux.

\- Crétin !

Je passais la fin de journée à tourner en rond dans cette superbe chambre et ne me calmais qu'une fois la nuit tombée, m'allongeant face à la voie lactée et me perdant dans la contemplation de la lune qui était pleine et éclairait la pièce de ses pâles rayons.

Ma peau, claire d'ordinaire, semblait spectrale et j'étendais mes doigts devant moi avec fascination.

 _Si je suis une enfant de la lune et toi une étoile filante, nous sommes en quelque sorte voisines, non ?_

Je souris de mon absurdité et mes yeux se fermèrent.

.

La journée qui suivit fut longue.

J'étais dans une expectative quasi inconsciente du retour d'un certain brun taciturne.

Quasi inconsciente car mes pensées voguaient sans arrêt vers ses prunelles sombres et son regard sur moi me manquait. J'avais pris goût aux nuits à ses côtés et mes réveils en solitaire étaient teintés d'amertume.

J'aimais la fille que j'étais à ses côtés. Cette Hina Chikigu qu'il prenait soin de ne jamais nommer. Elle était entière, fière et disait les choses sans faiblir face aux regards d'autrui.

Elle ne bafouillait pas, ne trébuchait pas sur ses mots et ne les mâchaient pas.

J'aimais sortir dans la rue dans sa peau, vêtue courtement de tes tenues que je n'aurai même jamais osé envisager de porter, et assumer sans rougir le regard des garçons sur mes longues jambes pâles.

J'explorais les possibilités de cette fille que je n'avais jamais été et je t'enviais ton absence de pudeur. La vie est tellement meilleure quand l'on est insouciante.

 _Tu étais vrai, Hanabi. Entière. Terriblement vivante._

 _Alors, pourquoi est-ce moi qui n'ai jamais vécu qui me traine toujours en ce bas-monde ?_

Mais ce jeu de personnalité commençait à s'essouffler et j'avais le mal du pays.

En un mois, personne ne m'avait donné de nouvelles. Le plus triste étant que je n'en étais pas surprise. Père savait sans aucun doute où je me trouvais, il lui suffisait d'inspecter mes paiements bancaires pour connaître chacun de mes déplacements, il aurait donc pu me joindre à mon hôtel. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourtant j'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi.

Chaque fois que je réfléchissais à mes raisons de rentrer, la réalité de ton absence me frappait. Même si je regagnais Tokyo, tu ne serais pas là pour m'accueillir.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Père serait indifférent à mon retour si je refusais le rôle d'héritière, Neji m'avait toujours méprisée et le reste du clan ne me vouait qu'un semblant de respect mêlé à de la haine.

Je n'avais aucuns amis, aucunes connaissances pouvant se faire du souci pour ma personne.

Ma relation la plus proche, excepté toi, devait être Mlle Kurenai. La concierge de mon immeuble.

Pathétique existence.

Je songeai brusquement qu'aucuns de tes amis n'avaient été présent à ton enterrement. Quelqu'un s'était-il chargé de les prévenir ? Et si oui, toi qui étais si populaire, pourquoi aucun n'avait fait le déplacement ?

Et Kiba ? Était-il informé de ta disparition brutale ?

Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais tu le mentionnais quelque fois. Vous aviez l'air très amoureux. Cela me semblait inconcevable qu'il ait été volontairement absent à tes funérailles.

Pourquoi n'y pensais-je que maintenant ?

Je devais rentrer dans notre ville natale et rencontrer tes proches pour les prévenir. Ils avaient le droit de savoir, d'arrêter de s'inquiéter de ton silence inexplicable.

.

Je pris l'avion le lendemain en fin de matinée et atterris dans la capitale nipponne très tôt, sous le soleil levant.

Je me rendis rapidement à mon appartement et fus soulagée de retrouver celui-ci inchangé. La pile des choses que j'avais emportées de ta chambre trônait dans mon salon et, dans un élan d'audace, je saisis une boite en carton blanc à rayures beige.

À l'intérieur se trouvait des dizaines de feuilles de papier, de petits coupons et de bracelets de tissus.

Je saisis prudemment un petit carton verdâtre et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une entrée de concert pour un groupe dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. La salle où s'était passée cette soirée se situait à l'autre bout de Tokyo.

Je ne connaissais ni l'endroit, ni le quartier. J'avais du regarder sur le GPS du Smartphone payé par l'imprévisible inconnu pour avoir une idée de la localisation.

Je dépliais un à un les papiers, cartons et autres bracelets et m'aperçut rapidement que la boite ne contenait uniquement des entrées de concerts situés dans de multiples salles, bars et parfois même, dans d'autres villes.

Je fus légèrement choquée de découvrir que tu profitais parfois des voyages d'affaires où tu accompagnais père pour assister à des concerts.

 _Sortais-tu en douce de l'hôtel, la nuit, pour t'y rendre ?_

 _S'il t'avait surpris, il aurait été furieux._

 _Mais sans doute n'en avais-tu que faire._

Un endroit cependant revenait régulièrement sur les billets : Un bar situé non loin de la demeure familiale et étrangement son nom ne m'était pas inconnu : L'amère à boire.

Oui, c'est là que tu m'avais dit retrouver tes amis.

Je nota rapidement l'adresse dans mon téléphone flambant neuf et me culpabilisais un rien de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles à Sasuke.

.

Une semaine s'écoula. J'avais comblé mon surplus de temps libre à écumer mon logement tel un lion en cage sans osé sortir de chez moi le jour.

Par peur de croiser qui, déjà ?

Personne.

Par peur que ma solitude ne me pèse encore plus lourdement dans la foule bondant les rues.

J'étais lâche.

Toutefois, j'allais certains soir à l'amère à boire lire quelques heures en espérant rencontrer le jeune homme qui t'avait faite vibrer. Mais la chance ne m'avait pas encore sourit.

La chance, c'était un privilège que nous n'avion aucune des deux, Hanabi. J'en étais convaincue à cette époque.

Cent fois au moins, mes doigts avaient tapoté un message insipide sur le pavé tactile avant de l'effacer, je craignais que mon silence convienne à Sasuke et n'osais toujours pas le contacter.

Ce fut un soir, alors que je rentrais d'une heure de lecture dans le bar où maintenant le barman me connaissait, que je fis une morne rencontre.

De l'autre côté de la rue à double voie, sur le trottoir face à moi, se trouvait notre cousin dans son impeccable costume trois-pièces. Ses longs cheveux encadrant comme d'habitude son visage aux traits jugés angélique.

Mais son impassibilité coutumière n'était pas de mise alors qu'il était figé, observant mon corps frêle de ses yeux blancs perçants.

Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme et sa peau opaline était plus claire que jamais.

Était-il un enfant de la lune, lui aussi ?

Mais la pensée était puérile et je la chassais rapidement alors qu'il traversait la chaussée dans ma direction.

\- Hinata-sama ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Neji-kun. Le saluais-je froidement.

Son regard passa de la robe cintrée à carreaux noirs et blancs aux lourdes bottes noires avant d'inspecter mon visage. Je le voyais suivre chaque trait laissé par le maquillage d'un air désapprobateur désormais.

\- Quand êtes-vous rentrée ? S'enquit-il impérieusement.

Ma fragilité ascendante voulu reprendre le dessus et je dus lutter pour ne pas me confondre en excuse en me contorsionnant sur place. Je ne lui devais rien.

Qu'était-il pour moi, cet homme prétendument de ma famille mais qui ne se montrait comme tel que lorsqu'il était question de me condamner ? Rien.

Il avait été aux abonnés absents à chaque instant de ma vie où un soutient m'était nécessaire pour ne pas m'effondrer. Pire, il lui était arrivé de me porter le coup final alors que je m'accrochais à l'ultime bout de bois flottant post-naufrage pour ne pas sombrer.

Il me méprisait sans me connaitre, pour ce statut que je haïssais.

Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais qu'il cesse directement d'oser interférer dans ma vie privée, lui qui n'était rien.

Je tournais les talons sans répondre après lui avoir lancé un regard écœuré.

\- Hinata-sama ! M'appela-t-il doucement en attrapant mon bras gauche.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Lâche-moi.

Il me vrilla d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas et s'exécuta.

\- Condoléances pour votre sœur, je sais combien elle vous était précieuse.

Et il reprit sa route, me laissant pantelante sur les pavés froids de cette ville sans âme.

Mes mains tremblèrent et je dus les presser l'une contre l'autre fermement, me concentrant sur cet acte plutôt que sur l'étau qui m'oppressait la poitrine un peu plus à chaque pas.

Ébranlée jusqu'aux os.

Je sortis difficilement mon portable de mon petit sac en cuir vernis et m'y repris à quatre reprise pour le déverrouiller. Je n'étais plus maître de mes doigts et des larmes contenues s'accumulaient dans mes yeux, les rendant troubles et douloureux.

L'appel ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'appareil ne m'échappe et ne s'écrase à ma suite au sol.

Recroquevillée en boule sur les dalles grises, je perdis toute notion de temps alors que je sanglotais.

\- C'est fini, je suis là. Me chuchota une voix grave à l'oreille.

Je fus soulevée de terre et en quelques pas rapides transportée sur une banquette en cuir. Je n'osais ouvrir les paupières, savourant le parfum brièvement humé dans les bras musclés.

Quand je me ressaisis enfin, le véhicule s'engageait dans une petite allée menant sur un large portail en fer forgé. Je dépliais mes jambes, me redressant et jeta un regard affolé dans l'habitacle.

J'étais précédemment allongée à l'arrière tandis que derrière le volant, Sasuke conduisait.

Je l'avais appelé.

Et il était venu.

La situation était irréelle, ici, à Tokyo, dans la vie quotidienne. Londres ne me semblait qu'un mirage depuis mon retour.

Ainsi, la réalité de sa présence et de son existence faisait défaillir mon cœur trop fragile.

Il se gara et fit le tour de sa voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière, sans un mot comme à son habitude. Je sortis précautionneusement et il me saisit fermement par le coude, me guidant dans une vaste demeure. J'obtempérais, le suivant à travers un dédale de pièces et de couloirs.

Mais peut-être mes jambes pesant lourdement et mon esprit vagabondant trop n'aidèrent pas à estimer à juste titre la distance et les pièces parcourues.

Sasuke me libéra devant un canapé en velours rouge et attendit que je m'y installe pour disparaître par une lourde porte en chêne. Il revint quelques temps après avec un verre d'eau que je bus goulûment.

Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le fauteuil, me fixant.

Le silence s'éternisait.

\- Je hais Tokyo. Murmurais-je d'une voix brisée.

Il avança sa main doucement, la posa sur ma joue et caressa du pouce de la base de ma mâchoire jusqu'au haut de ma pommette, ses prunelles encre plongées au fond de mon âme.

Et d'un seul mouvement, il me saisit par la taille pour me coller à lui, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

Tétanisée, je demeurais les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entre-ouvertes alors qu'il pressa plus vivement sa bouche contre la mienne.

Sans réfléchir, je le repoussais durement, éloignant de mes maigres bras son torse musculeux le plus que je ne le pouvais.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux corbeau.

\- Mais bordel, tu veux quoi à la fin ?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas. Aucune réponse ne me venait.

\- Si tu veux quelqu'un qui t'embrasse le front et te caresse le dos quand t'es triste, trouve-toi un ami. Mais compte pas sur moi. Grinça-t-il en se levant.

Il traversa d'un pas vif le salon et ouvrit une porte à la volée, se servit un verre hors d'une bouteille aux éclats cuivrés et s'appuya contre le mur pour me fixer en sirotant à petites gorgées le breuvage.

Il semblait hors de lui.

\- Sasuke… Murmurais-je. Je suis …

\- Désolée ? Me coupa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Arrête donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais. Il restait stoïquement adossé contre le papier-peint fleuri, achevant sa boisson sans un regard pour moi.

Il ne releva plus la tête dans ma direction et ce fait, insignifiant pour d'autres, attestait de combien je l'avais blessé.

Je me levais silencieusement et me rapprochais à petits pas, m'arrêtant à distance d'un bras, attendant un signe de sa part. Mais il ne vint pas.

Alors, réunissant l'ensemble du courage dont je disposais, j'agrippais sa nuque et posa un léger baiser sur la base de son cou. Il frémit et l'intensité de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent dans les miens me fit me sentir ridiculement petite.

Mais j'étais petite à côté de lui et de son port altier. Il me surplombait totalement.

Sans dire un mot, je m'éloignai d'un pas à reculons et chuchotais un remerciement avant de quitter la pièce.

J'avais quelque chose à régler avant de pouvoir penser à me reconstruire en ta compagnie, Sasuke. Pardonne-moi.

Attends-moi.

Je reviendrai te chercher et, c'est promis, je t'offrirai tout ce que j'ai en ma possession.

Et ce fut plus confiante que jamais que je regagnais l'amère à boire.

.

J'avais posé un tas de questions au serveur et il avait été surpris que je sois venue si longtemps sans m'en être enquérie plus explicitement.

Il voyait en effet parfaitement qui tu étais et il sembla réellement peiné d'apprendre ton décès.

Il me conta longuement ses souvenirs de toi sur scène, ta présence et l'énergie que tu dégageais. Les rifts de ta guitare vermeille et ta voix rauque.

 _Je ne savais pas que tu donnais des concerts, Hanabi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée y assister ?_

 _J'aurai aimé voir cela, tu sais…_

Il me surprit à t'appeler ''Courtney Love'' et me sourit tristement quand je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de répéter. Il m'a affirmé que tout le monde savait que tu utilisais un pseudonyme, et que celui-ci n'était pas très brillant puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une des rockeuses les plus célèbres au monde –si ce n'est pas sa musique, par son mariage.

Il m'a confié que tu chantais parfois les chansons de la dites Courtney. Notamment ' _'Miss Narcissist''._

 _Est-ce ainsi que tu te représentais, Hanabi ?_

J'écoutais chacune de ses confidences dans un silence religieux et lorsqu'il se tût pour m'indiquer d'un mouvement de tête quelque chose sur la gauche, mon cœur rata un battement en réalisant qu'un jeune garçon était assis sur le tabouret à côté du mien, sa tête posée dans son coude sur le bar.

Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des tatouages rouges sur les joues et une boucle noire sur le haut de l'oreille, le nouvel arrivant respirait la testostérone, le mâle et le rock.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait entendu de notre conversation mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague et il semblait avoir perdu pied avec la réalité.

Je sus de qui il s'agissait avant même que le barman ne le nomme.

\- Kiba-kun ? Demandais-je doucement.

Il releva la tête et me jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Son air perdu me fit mal.

\- Elle est morte, pas vrai ? Souffla-t-il.

Je hochais douloureusement la tête alors qu'il saisissait la sienne dans ses mains.

\- Je lui avais dit d'arrêter avec cette merde, putain, je lui avais dit ! Pourquoi elle n'écoutait jamais rien ! S'affola-t-il

Je restais interloquée, quelle merde ? De quoi parlait-il ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Ma voix avait été plus sèche que je n'aurais voulu et il reporta son attention sur moi.

\- Elle a fait une overdose, c'est ça ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Pas toi, Hanabi. Tu n'avais pas pu appartenir à ce genre de scénario sordide de délinquante camée à la poudre.

Tu es mon étoile, Hanabi, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir fait ça.

Mais le visage grave de ton ancien copain me confirma que je m'étais fourvoyée sur toute la ligne.

\- Non. Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

\- Elle a souffert ?

\- Non.

Et il ne dit plus rien. Le barman, Kankûro, lui déposa un verre sur le comptoir juste à côté de sa tête et je me levais pour partir.

J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire. Le plus dur était passé.

 _C'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai accepté de te laisser partir après cette soirée-là._

 _J'ai pris conscience que tu étais humaine et que tu avais tes travers et je t'ai laissée filer._

 _Le deuil ne fut pas facile et il prit longtemps mais j'y suis arrivée._

 _Tu me manques toujours cruellement et le temps, s'il guérit, ne comble jamais les regrets._

.

Sasuke sourit brièvement de ce demi-sourire qui lui fait pétiller ses orbes nuit.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Uchiha.

\- Madame... Me répond-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Aurais-je un jour le privilège de connaître ta vraie identité ?

Je souris. Comme prévu, il savait.

\- Hinata Hyûga.

Et je tendis une main qu'il serra dans la sienne avant de tirer sèchement dessus pour me coller à lui.

\- Et que faites-vous en pleine nuit dans un parc, mademoiselle Hyûga ? Votre père ne vous a-t-il pas prévenu que vous pourriez y faire de mauvaises rencontres ? Souffla deux lèvres presque contre les miennes.

Je parcouru l'espace restant en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Et le temps cessa d'exister alors, qu'enfin, Sasuke Uchiha m'enlaça et me rendit passionnément mon baiser.

 _Il faisait nuit et quelque part dans ce ciel d'encre, parmi tes amies étoiles, tu m'observais en souriant. J'en étais convaincue._

 _Tout irait bien désormais._

 _Merci d'avoir été mon étoile._

.

.


	2. Ce soir-là

_Salutations! J'ai eu envie de rajouter le point de vue de Kiba à cette histoire et une petite suite/fin._

 _J'espère que cela vous satisfera!_

 _J'ai beaucoup d'attachement pour le personnage d'Hanabi construit pour cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous touchera..._

 _Voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours extrêmement motivant :)_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

Fairy-Demon: Merci de ta review et de tes compliments ! Je n'avais jamais écrit à la première personne et cette histoire est une grande première pour moi. Tant par la façon d'aborder les personnages que par la rédaction... J'espère, si tu passes par ici, que tu ressentiras la même chose en lisant cette petite suite! Bisous.

* * *

 **Second rappel : Kiba.**

* * *

Cela faisait six mois que j'étais sans nouvelles de toi, pas un appel, pas un message, rien.

J'étais venu chaque soir, espérant te croiser, t'entrevoir même brièvement. Juste comprendre les raisons de ton silence. Peut-être même t'aurais-je supplié de ne jamais plus m'infliger ça.

Un furieux besoin de toi et un vide incommensurable au fond de mon être.

Alors, quand j'ai vu cette fille qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, silencieuse, écouter religieusement Kankûro alors qu'il tentait par vagues de mots maladroits de te décrire, j'ai compris immédiatement que je ne te reverrais plus.

Elle, elle semblait brisée, fêlée de l'intérieure et les mots qui ont franchis ses lèvres m'ont laissé muet. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? J'avais envie de hurler. Ou de pleurer. Je ne savais plus trop et faute de pouvoir exprimer mon chagrin, j'ai gardé le silence.

Et avant que je ne me ressaisisse, que je pense à en demander plus, la fille s'était envolée.

Alors j'ai bu, jusqu'à outrance.

Encore un verre, puis un autre.

Comme si l'alcool allait atténuer ton absence, quelle bêtise.

J'ai repensé à notre première rencontre, c'était dans ce bar, « L'amère à boire », curieusement circonstanciel. C'était aux petites heures du matin alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus âmes qui vivent.

Tu étais assise sur une chaise à une table en plein centre de la pièce, face à la scène éteinte, et tu fixais les instruments qui y reposaient avec un air tellement déterminé. Tes longues jambes pâles étendues sur le siège d'à côté et devant toi trônait une boisson bien trop forte pour ta frêle silhouette.

Tu dégageais un curieux mélange de désespoir et de sauvagerie, de grâce et de prestance.

Tu m'as intimidé alors que je suis loin d'être quelqu'un qui peut l'être. Enfin, je suppose. Mes certitudes se sont un peu effritées à ton contact.

L'aura qui se dégageait de toi intimait le respect et un cercle invisible délimitait ton espace, personne n'en avait conscience et pourtant tous se déplaçaient de façon à te laisser le champ libre. Tu avais ce charme naturelle, tu tenais en respect le monde en un regard.

Le menton haut et le port de tête fier, presque noble. Tes fines mains s'activaient sans discontinuer à gribouillé sur un petit calepin rouge et le monde extérieur semblait glisser sur toi sans que cela ne te trouble.

Je t'admirais plus que je ne te regardais et j'appréciais chaque geste que tu faisais, fluide, aérienne. Le long cou blanchâtre et la cascade de cheveux jais, la taille fine enserrée dans une robe noire échancrée, laissant à vue la naissance d'une jambe pâle et les lourdes bottes noires posées négligemment, tout ne m'inspirait que désir. À mes yeux, tu étais la perfection.

J'ai dû boire deux ou peut-être trois verres en t'observant avant d'avoir le courage de t'aborder. Je me suis avancé, prudemment et me suis laisser tomber dans le siège à tes côtés, jetant un œil curieux sur tes notes. Des notes de musique.

\- Barre-toi. As-tu articulé d'une voix étrangement basse, sans levé les yeux vers moi.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je tout de même.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'écris une symphonie pour Mozart.

Et tu as vrillé ton regard dans le mien, me laissant pantois, stupide. Noyé dans ces prunelles claires.

\- Bien, testons-là, alors.

Je me suis relevé avec toute l'assurance que peut conférer l'alcool et ai navigué jusqu'au bar où reposait la sacoche de ma basse. J'ai senti ton regard sur moi alors que je revenais, l'instrument sur l'épaule, et celui-ci m'a grisé plus sûrement qu'une bouteille entière de whisky.

C'est stupide, sans doute, mais j'étais complètement tombé sous ton charme.

Sans doute, le savais-tu. Tu étais douée pour deviner les gens.

Tu as replacé de longues mèches noires dans ton cou et d'un regard sans expression tu m'as détaillé, tes yeux s'arrêtant ici et là sur mon corps avant d'inspecter mon visage. Je t'ai vue froncer les sourcils sur mes tatouages et un fin sourire a illuminé ton visage alors que je me frottais la joue, embarrassé. Puis, lentement, tu as arraché une feuille noircie de ton écriture et l'a faite glisser sur la table dans ma direction. Je l'ai attrapée du bout des doigts et, sans te laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis monté sur la scène.

Ce soir-là, j'ai joué pour toi. Je ne sais pas s'il y avait encore d'autres personnes pour me voir, seul sur l'estrade, j'étais bien trop focalisé sur la table où je devinais ta silhouette.

J'ai joué la partition, sans dire un mot, sans être conscient du monde extérieur. Sans doute, ai-je joué un peu faux, peut-être ai-je raté quelques accords. Mais dans l'ensemble la mélodie était belle et j'y ai mis toute mon énergie.

Lorsque je suis descendu, à la fin du morceau, tu t'étais envolée.

J'ai demandé au barman s'il t'avait vue et il a haussé les épaules en disant que tu étais ainsi, insaisissable, et que je perdais mon temps. J'ai soupiré et me suis rassis sur mon tabouret de début de soirée, retour à la case départ mais les yeux bloqués sur l'endroit où tu n'étais plus, me demandant vaguement si je n'avais pas eu une hallucination.

Mais l'adrénaline dans mes veines témoignait que non. Tu étais réelle. Je devais te retrouver.

Je ne savais même pas si tu avais assisté à la prestation ou si tu t'étais éclipsée avant. J'étais vexé et pourtant quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je t'attrape.

Un enfant avec un filet percé lancé dans une chasse aux papillons. C'était l'image que me renvoyait ma propre quête.

Je suis venu tous les soirs qui ont suivi, demandant tantôt à Kankûro s'il t'avait vue, restant tantôt assis à scruter la salle. Parfois, il m'arrivait d'apercevoir des cheveux noirs dans la foule et je traversais désespérément le bar, bousculant qui se mettait en travers de ma route, pour découvrir que jamais ces cheveux n'appartenaient à la fille de mon mirage.

J'avais arrêté de flirter outrageusement, ramenant la première fille consentante ou trop saoule dans ma garçonnière. J'étais étrangement obnubilé par la frêle silhouette entraperçue ce soir-là et qui m'avait pourtant planté comme un cabot indésirable sur la route des vacances. Je buvais un rien trop et composait parfois même si je jouais finalement peu. Ta mélodie restait dans ma tête et la petite feuille était dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, près du cœur. Quel cliché.

Avec le recul, je me fais un peu honte de m'être amouraché de la sorte. Je redevenais un adolescent en proie au doute, enfant perdu dans une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

Puis, petit à petit, j'ai renoncé. Cela faisait deux mois que je bloquais sur toi, sans résultats.

Tous mes amis en étaient venus à me charrier, ils te surnommaient « Casper » comme le fantôme. J'avais beau protester, j'en étais tout de même arrivé à moi-même douter de ton existence. Pas en tant que personne mais en tant que perfection féminine.

Et si, l'alcool aidant, je t'avais idéalisée ? Et si, simplement, je t'avais recroisée et ne t'avais pas reconnue ? Sans doute l'image que je gardais de toi était-elle surestimée.

Puis, par hasard, je t'ai revue.

Tu étais dans la file pour ce concert de rock d'un groupe méconnu auquel mes amis m'avaient trainé à moitié de force, juste à quelques mètres de moi. Je suis resté stupidement figé, Gaara m'a frappé derrière la crâne et tous deux sont restés stupéfait en découvrant l'objet de ma perdition.

\- Courtney ? A appelé Shino, un rien trop fort.

Et lentement, tu t'es retournée. Tu souriais et tes yeux pétillaient. Je pense que j'ai rougit. Comme un crétin de pré pubère découvrant pour la première fois le corps féminin. J'étais incapable de parler et donc, j'ai assisté impuissant à de chaleureuses retrouvailles entre mes amis et toi.

J'étais stupéfait de te découvrir connue d'eux alors que je te cherchais désespérément depuis de longues semaines. Gaara m'a coulé un de ces regards dont il a le secret avant de me donner un coup d'épaules qui m'a propulsé en avant, te heurtant au passage. Tu t'es retournée vivement, me fusillant de ces yeux qui me hantaient et tu as ouvert la bouche pour, je suppose après coup, m'insulter copieusement dans un langage choisit avec soin. Au lieu de quoi, tu as refermé la bouche et comme la première fois, tu m'as dévisagé sans une ombre de gêne. Puis, alors que je pensais que tu m'adresserais la parole, tu t'es désintéressée de mon cas pour reprendre ta conversation avec Shino, comme si je n'existais pas et que, ce qui me semblait avoir été de longues minutes, n'avait pas eu lieu. Gaara a soupiré dans mon dos et a posé une main sur mon épaule en grommelant que j'étais un cas désespéré.

\- Hé Courtney ! A-t-il dit de sa voix exagérément grave. Tu as ta place pour le concert ?

Tu as fait non de la tête et j'ai eu la sensation que tes yeux se posaient rapidement sur moi avant de te tourner vers Gaara. Il a tendu sa place, un sourire un rien inquiétant aux lèvres.

\- Tiens, prends la mienne, j'en ai rien à battre de ce groupe. J'étais là pour Kiba mais bon, si ça peut faire plaisir…

Et il s'est éclipsé, son large dos s'éloignant dans la rue sans même nous avoir salués. Shino m'a glissé discrètement un bout de papier dans mon poing serré, ses lunettes de soleil rendant ses yeux indéchiffrables et le visage neutre.

\- Ouais, tant mieux si t'es là Court', t'as qu'à accompagner Kiba c'est toujours ça d'économiser ! À toute vieux !

J'ai regardé dans ma main, y trouvant son entrée, je compris, enfin, où tout cela menait. Je me revois encore, frôlant la crise d'angoisse, relevant les yeux du bout de papier pour tomber directement sur tes orbes blanches, sourcils froncés. Et mon cœur qui s'emballait douloureusement alors que , la gorge sèche, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi te raconter.

Mon baratin bien rôdé de charmeur aux oubliettes, j'étais sans armes face à toi qui semblais si sûre de toi.

\- Arrête de baver et avance, on va accélérer un peu les choses.

Et sans m'attendre, tu t'es glissée en tête de file. Tu t'es penchée sur un des videurs et je t'ai vue m'indiquer d'un geste rapide du menton, tout en parlant vivement et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire nous étions introduits dans la salle avant tout le monde. Avec le recul, je me demande encore comment tu t'y es prise. Comment tu t'y prenais à chaque fois, en fait.

Agile, tu es allée te caller sur une barrière face à la scène et, hésitant, je me suis placé à tes côtés. Ainsi assis, les pieds flottants dans le vide, nous avons attendus en silence. Parfois j'osais un coup d'œil dans ta direction et toujours je te trouvais en train de m'inspecter, me forçant à détourner honteusement le regard, comme pris sur le fait. Quand les prémices du concert ont été lancées, nous avons dû descendre de notre perchoir et par un effet de foule bienheureux je me suis retrouvé derrière toi, pressé contre ton dos et le nez plongé dans tes longs cheveux noirs. Ils sentaient un parfum hors-de-prix sur lequel ma sœur bavait sans jamais se décidé à l'acheter, un peu le tabac froid et le cuir. Surprenant mélange qui pourtant m'enivra. Et je passais l'heure suivante à t'observer à la dérobée alors que la musique battait son plein, tu t'enthousiasmais dès que les guitares se déchainaient et battais le rythme de la batterie sur le métal de la barrière, sautant parfois, souriant toujours. Progressivement, l'ambiance devient explosive et la foule s'agitait, me forçant toujours plus à me rapprocher de toi. Une brusque poussée m'écrasa violemment contre ton corps et dans un mouvement désemparé, je t'enlace, t'agrippant et te protégeant à la fois. Tu n'esquives pas le moindre geste pour me repousser et l'on reste ainsi, longtemps. Jusqu'à la dernière chanson, le dernier rift, le dernier solo, le salut et le rappel.

La salle qui se vide et nous, immobiles, ma tête dans ton cou et toi qui fredonne avec les yeux fermés. Mes mains qui n'osent pas te lâcher.

Lumière.

Spontanément, tu m'as attrapé la main et on s'est enfui dans la nuit. Cette nuit où j'ai appris ce que c'était d'être maladivement amoureux. J'ai découvert les effets de la drogue et les conséquences du manque. Tu étais dans mes veines, tu palpitais dans tout mon être et pourtant, insaisissable toujours, tu t'éclipsais dès que la lune baissait.

Nuit après nuit, je t'ai attendu dans ce bar. Parfois tu venais, parfois je rentrais, empli d'idées sombres et le cœur en berne, me coucher. Pour mieux t'attendre le lendemain.

Jamais nous ne nous retrouvions de jour. Tu esquivais mes questions, trouvais une parade ou t'énervais avant de t'en aller à grands pas dans tes jupes plissées. Tu tapais du bout de la botte et t'enflammais comme rien, inébranlable comme l'acier qui caresse la pierre, faisant des étincelles et parfois me brûlant. Je te courais après et on s'embrassait désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière fois, ou je te laissais filer et tu réapparaissais quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines plus tard et c'était un renouveau, une redécouverte.

Il arrivait qu'on s'improvise inconnus et qu'on s'aborde à grands renforts de phrases bateaux sous les regards sceptiques d'inconnu. Des fois nous étions amants et tu parlais, trop fort, de ma femme prétendue ou de ton imbécile de mari qui buvait trop et parfois levait la main sur toi. De nos enfants illégitimes et de nos ébats répréhensibles.

Ton rire réchauffait mon âme et je me suis souvent surpris à ne pas vouloir qu'il cesse, enchainant les bouffonneries, m'inventant des existences, des récits, des prouesses et des personnalités. Nous étions acteurs et public. Toujours dans nos personnages et jamais vraiment nous-mêmes, insouciants du monde et des regards.

Une fuite en avant, désireux d'oublier une réalité qui ne nous correspondaient pas et nous collaient pourtant à la peau, rattrapés par la fatalité à l'aube quand nos mains se desserraient et que la solitude reprenait son maître-rôle dans le cours tranquille, sans vagues, de nos journées.

Tu voulais faire le tour du monde, tu parlais de villages à l'autre bout de la planète, des océans, d'îles paradisiaques, de désert, de cénotes et d'atoll. Tu rêvais de falaises de granits et d'un lac salé, de jungle impitoyable et de vergers d'oliviers. Tu me dépeignais le vert tendre des rizières et les nuances multicolores des pics rocheux de Zhangye. Les merveilles de ce monde, celles connues et surtout celles dont on passait à côté sans même s'en apercevoir, ces coins de rues pavées où fleurit le lilas et les champs de lavandes. La liberté sur les routes de terres et les aurores boréales, les glaciers Islandais, les sources chaudes et l'odeur de mort du Gange. Les roches volcaniques que tu ramasseras au pied du Vésuve, les tulipes que tu cueilleras aux Pays-Bas et les manchots d'Afrique du Sud. Les peuples Péruviens, leurs sourires, et les Requins-baleines qui migrent en juillet. En quête d'une oasis, la tête toujours ailleurs.

Et Londres. Buckingham, Piccadilly, Trafalgar Square, tu connaissais chacun des sites d'intérêts de la ville. Tu évoquais Vivienne Westwood, une styliste surnommée « enfant terrible de la mode », et les looks abracadabrants des gens de là-bas. Les iroquois multicolores ne choquaient pas, la liberté de cette ville à la fois historique et moderne, alliant monuments et parcs, boites de nuit et boutiques de luxe. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'humour anglais et quelques pants surprenant de leur culture. Rêveuse, tu t'imaginais parfois vivant là et quand je m'offusquais que tu m'abandonnes, tu répliquais que j'avais juste à venir avec toi. Comme si c'était simple.

Mais je n'avais pas d'argent et toi pas de temps, alors on a fait comme on a pu, voyageant durant ces brefs instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. On lançait des pièces dans des fontaines en formulant des vœux du bout des lèvres, buvant des breuvages venant d'un ailleurs lointain, récitant des vers issus d'autres langages et parfois nous nous faisions danseurs sur les vibrations musicales d'un continent inexploré.

Parfois pirates, souvent voyous, éventuellement conquérants.

Tu dis que tu voudrais être oiseau ou comète, que tu vois pas de différences et que de toute manière tu t'en fous. On digresse longuement, pendant des heures. On s'invente des futurs et des réunions secrètes au sommet du monde.

Libres.

Un soir, tu débarques sans crier gare au volant d'un cabriolet gris métallique et aux jantes chromées, trop cher et trop clinquant pour nous correspondre. Je m'étais approché doucement, sans oser demander où diable tu avais récupéré pareil bolide, et dans une violente accélération nous avions fait crisser les pneus, propulsés à toute allure à travers une ville désertiques aux allures irréelles. Tu étais rapidement devenue passagère et responsable de la musique, faisant hurler les enceintes. Debout, les bras au vent, tu chantais à tue-tête. Alors, j'accélérais encore et tu riais, libre dans ce courant froid et grisant. Nous avions parcouru des kilomètres, seuls au monde.

Libres.

Les gens nous regardaient souvent de travers, il faut dire qu'on devait sembler étranges avec nos looks décadents, nos blousons cloutés et nos fringues sombres. De gais voyous à leurs yeux intolérants, peut-être des drogués mais dans tous les regards nous étions des moins que rien, méprisables petits déchets de la société bien-pensante, pas dans les normes, pas compatibles avec l'image bien sous tous rapport qu'il faut renvoyer.

Pas assez longuement vêtue pour toi, trop tatoué pour moi, et t'as vu leur dégaine ? Garanti c'est des brigands. Je me riais des préjugés, mais il faut dire que tu ne simplifiais pas les choses à les interpeller, provocante, pour savoir s'ils avaient un « foutu problème ». J'aimais ton tempérament de feu et cette façon que tu avais de ne jamais te laisser faire, quitte à mettre le pied dans un nid d'emmerdements. Tu étais autant rose qu'épine, douce que cassante. Jamais effrayée et pourtant curieusement craintive lorsque tu te lovais dans mes bras, y cherchant un refuge que je t'offrais volontiers.

Forte et fragile, tellement paradoxale.

Nos instruments sur le dos mais glissant à tous endroits, à tous moments dans nos mains. S'improvisant artistes de rue, tu chantais ou hurlais selon tes humeurs, crachant des paroles que nous seuls comprenions. Appel à l'aide, détresse ou ode à l'amour, espoir.

Ton rire, encore.

Tu trouvais ma chambre triste. C'était tes mots. Alors, sans crier gare, un peu soir tu as surgit victorieuse avec un pot aux nuances sombres, bleutées, et du bout des doigts tu as tracé des étoiles. Créant un ciel aux allures de paradis, transformant la petite pièce aux murs jaunis en morceau de voie lactée. De ta voix grave, tu m'as parlé d'Ouranos, de Zeus et d'Iris, des Hespérides et des couchants. Du vent aussi et d'Hélios, dieu du soleil et gardien des serments. Tu alignais les planètes, composait avec les constellations et tu me contais, à moi qui étais allongé sur le matelas à te contempler, des mythes d'autres temps sur des astres intemporels.

À tes côtés les barbelés de nos vies semblaient moins mordant et les murs plus bancals. Nos cages plus spacieuses.

Libres.

Et mes questions, toujours. Et jamais tu ne m'offrais de réponses, un baiser, un sourire, une réalité inventée mais jamais de vérité. C'était chaque fois plus difficile de se séparer, de te regarder disparaître dans ton énigmatique existence. C'était dur de me demander où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. À tout moment de la journée, me questionner sur ton occupation et sur la raison qui te faisait garder le silence.

Comme ton nom, ce « Courtney Love » qui sonnait faux et qui m'arrachait les lèvres. Ce mensonge qui me rongeait à chaque instant, te rendant innommable. Sérieusement, qui croyais-tu tromper en usurpant l'identité de celle-ci ? Cependant, il m'arrivait de prendre le rôle de Kurt Cobain et nous étions alors des rock-stars, cachés derrière nos lunettes noires, blousons en cuirs et cigarettes aux lèvres.

Errant dans la ville, mains liées. Leur fin funeste oubliée, nous étions seulement les étoiles qu'ils avaient été, nous parlions en anglais, approximativement pour ma part et pratiquement sans accent pour toi. Ce point m'avait posé question mais comme toujours tu avais rigolé, crié au complot et m'avais tourné en dérision.

\- Mieux vaut brûler franchement que s'éteindre à petit feu. M'avais-tu dit un de ces soirs ou tu étais Courtney, ivre et allongée face aux étoiles.

J'avais relevé tes lunettes de soleil, t'observant sous la pâleur de la lune, éclairée par la vague lumière d'un lampadaire torché d'un parc aux allures de terrain vague. Tes yeux étaient lointains, vagues, la lueur arrogante disparue. Injectés de sang, larmoyants et curieusement dilatés.

Je me revois, glacé intérieurement et assaillit d'une fureur froide, la difficulté pour ne pas te gifler. Mes cris et tes larmes, mes injures et tes promesses. Et encore des questions.

Souvent par après je t'ai vue saigner du nez, exagérément joyeuse, survoltée ou léthargique. Paradoxale dans tes actions, changeante, agressive.

Mais plus jamais libre. Tu étais asservie.

J'étais impuissant, vaincu, et il m'arrivait de me défiler, de fermer les yeux sur tes absences répétées aux toilettes, sur tes mouvements trop rapides et sur ton manque d'appétit. Je te voyais trop peu pour me priver de toi, j'étais trop égoïste que pour te disputer. J'ignorais les signes alarmants et je te voyais sombrer progressivement.

Un de ces soirs où tu étais trop joyeuse pour que cela sonne vrai, tu m'as confié piquer cette merde à quelqu'un de ta famille. Ça t'a faite rire d'imaginer sa tête s'il te découvrait. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de répondre, je t'observais rire et quelque chose dans ce brusque éclat de joie me faisait mal. Tu n'étais qu'une pâle copie de ce que tu devrais être et ce clone de toi perdait de ces reliefs, s'enfonçant dans des nuances sombres quand je t'aimais haute en couleurs.

J'esquivais de plus en plus souvent les confrontations, préférant jouer ces musiques que nous fredonnions, libres, insouciants. Nous étions plus souvent musiciens sur scène, qu'intimes désormais. Et la distance me tuait aussi sûrement que la poudre blanche qui te faisait tant vibrer.

Ta guitare rouge, flamboyante, sur ton perfecto de cuir noir, ta jupe plissée ondulant à chacun de tes pas. T'éloignant sur le trottoir, la cigarette entre les lèvres d'un rouge vif, les cils longs et noirs ornés de perles salées. Ta longue chevelure ébène virevoltant au vent et ce parfum de luxe, entêtant, derrière toi. C'est la dernière vision que j'ai de toi.

Après, ce fut le silence.

J'étais habitué à tes absences, à l'impossibilité de te joindre, à tes réapparitions quand je n'y croyais plus, à tes mensonges et à tes tentatives de te faire pardonner.

Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ces mois de longue agonie.

Six mois, une demi-année de solitude, à me brûler les yeux sur tes mots, à m'user les doigts sur mes cordes, à errer dans des endroits foulés cent fois, à m'inventer des religions pour qu'un dieu quelconque te fasse apparaître, à formuler des prières insipides aux mots maladroits, à te dessiner parfois de quelques courbes malhabiles, de me faire chevalier pour sauver une princesse perdue et poète maudit en quête d'une muse égarée.

D'abord inquiet, puis perdu, abandonnée et bousillé. Je fumais trop, buvais sans doute exagérément. Isolé, vivant de nuit et rentrant chez moi aux petites heures, quand ce maudit bar me mettait à la porte.

Honteux quand j'allais dans les parfumeries sentir ce parfum, quand j'achetais ta marque de cigarette ou quand mon cœur s'emballait à la vue de chevelure de nuit.

J'étais porté disparu, dans le triangle des Bermudes ou ailleurs, loin, dans une autre galaxie. Je m'étais oublié en chemin, vivant à travers ton absence sans même envisagé de me reconstruire.

Tout était délicieusement intense à tes côtés et cruellement insipide en ton absence.

Et puis, cette fille. Cet espoir dans un premier temps et l'impression de suffoquer en voyant ces longues jambes blanches dans cette jupe, cette cascade de cheveux corbeau et ces bottes trop massives pour la frêle silhouette. Les longues secondes, le ventre noué et le sang en ébullition.

Glacé, brûlant, au bord du malaise et de l'euphorie, la sensation d'être vivant et de mourir à petit feu, l'agonie et la résurrection. Perdu.

Je me suis approché, lentement, chaque pas rendant plus réel la présence de ce que je pensais alors être une hallucination.

Je me suis senti devenir fou quand la réalisation que ce n'était pas toi s'est imposée. J'aurai pu me laisser choir, là, sur le parquet crasseux de ce bar, m'arracher les cheveux. Peut-être aurais-je sangloté, perdant le peu d'amour propre qu'il me restait, roulé en boule et les mains plaquées sur mes yeux trompeurs qui avaient fait renaître douloureusement l'espoir.

Mais même cela, j'en étais incapable. L'énergie me manquait, je n'étais plus vraiment là, je naviguais quelque part dans la galaxie d'Andromède ou la constellation de Pégase. À cheval sur une météorite, la tête dans un ciel noir où cette vie d'expectations était insignifiante.

Je n'étais pas taillé pour les drames, de toute façon.

Tel un automate, télécommandé par une puissance inconnue, je me suis assis sur le tabouret jouxtant l'inconnue trop similaire à toi pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Et j'ai écouté la voix bourrue de Kankûro qui décrivait avec admiration ta prestance, ton énergie, la passion qui t'envahissait quand tu jouais, tes longues nuits à rire et à chanter, l'impossibilité de t'ignorer quand tu étais là et la douleur de ta perte. Je posais ma tête au creux de mon coude, me laissant bercer par les images sous mes paupières. Ravalant difficilement les mots qui me brûlaient : Où es-tu?

Le silence tomba et il me fallut un effort surhumain pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, pour réaliser qu'on s'adressait à moi.

\- Kiba-kun ?

Je relevais la tête et fut frapper par les prunelles si claires, si similaires. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi m'imposait-elle cette vision ?

Et surtout…

\- Elle est morte, pas vrai ?

Ma gorge, si serrée, me faisait souffrir à chaque syllabes.

Elle hocha la tête et ses yeux manquèrent me rendre dingue, je peinais à garder les idées claires, luttant contre une crise d'angoisse mêlée à des larmes comme des morceaux de verres.

\- Je lui avais dit d'arrêter avec cette merde, putain, je lui avais dit ! Pourquoi elle n'écoutait jamais rien !

Les mots sortirent mais manquaient d'intensité alors que ma tête était surchargée des questions sans réponses et des projets qui n'auraient jamais lieu. Des signaux que j'avais ignorés et des choses que je n'avais pas dites. De ce que j'aurais dû faire pour que cette saloperie ne t'emporte pas et de tout ce que je n'avais pas fait.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers la fille, la regardant attentivement, interrompu momentanément dans le courant délirant de mes pensées. Elle paraissait réellement surprise, choquée même.

N'était-elle pas au courant ?

\- Non. Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

Je digérais l'information et laissais le silence s'éterniser. Un infime soulagement pour une vérité crue, sans détour.

\- Elle a souffert ?

\- Non.

L'échange avait été chuchoté, comme s'il demandait trop de force que pour qu'on puisse l'exprimer à haute voix. J'étais vidé, liquéfié. Faible.

Je ne pus plus sortir un mot et retournais à mes tourments, contemplant dans un semi état de conscience la scène plongée dans l'obscurité avant de m'en détourner pour replonger ma tête dans mes bras réconfortants sur le teck du bar, fuyant une réalité si douloureuse qu'il m'était impossible de la décrire.

Quand j'ai péniblement relevé la tête, Kankûro avait déposé un verre sur le comptoir juste à côté de ma tête et l'inconnue avait disparu. Envolée. Une caractéristique familiale certainement, songeais-je avec amertume.

Je fis reculer mes souvenirs et mes sentiments à grand renfort de whisky, enchainant verre sur verre et ravalant une nausée qui n'était sans doute pas due qu'à l'alcool. Plus confortable dans cette sensation de naufrage, concentré sur mon ventre échauffé et ma gorge brûlante plutôt que sur mon système lacrymale insistant douloureusement à grand renfort de pétales liquides, m'arrachant les yeux telles des ronces.

Une semaine s'écoula.

Puis sans doute, une deuxième. Je n'en étais pas sûr, j'avais perdu le compte des jours, me trainant dans l'obscurité des nuits sans sommeil et des jours sans lumières. Le désespoir qui me menaçait depuis des mois m'avait engloutit et par vagues me faisait sombrer doucement mais inéluctablement.

Cette nuit-là encore, Kankûro me mit à la porte après avoir refusé de me servir le verre de trop, celui qui m'aurait plongé dans l'inconscience, et je me perdis dans les rues faiblement éclairée, les idées troublent mais obstinément tournées vers toi.

Je chassais mécaniquement d'un geste pataud une goutte que je pensais pourtant avoir refoulée et, titubant, je pris le large vers je ne savais où.

\- J'ai sorti la grande voile. M'entendis-je articuler péniblement dans une pâle imitation de ce que tu m'avais un jour dit, par soir de grand vent alors que ta robe, trop longue, se plaquait violement sur ton corps trop mince. Ta voix c'était faite chantante, reprenant cet air connu dans un sourire espiègle.

Et brièvement, au détour d'un parc, je te vis danser dans le long voilage t'arrivant aux chevilles, gracieuse, les gestes fluides. Tournoyant sur toi-même.

Une vision du paradis dans mon enfer, une passerelle donnant l'accès à l'un comme à l'autre. Le problème du blanc étant qu'il a besoin du noir pour ressortir, de la même façon que traverser les ténèbres me permettait de me rendre compte que je vivais dans la lumière.

Cette vision de toi, dans cette robe si élégante qui dévoilait une facette de toi que je n'avais entraperçu qu'une unique fois lors d'un vernissage artistique, me fit prendre conscience de l'importance que cette relation étrange avait prise dans ma vie alors qu'elle était bâtie sur des fondations de secrets et que chaque blocs, posés difficilement, n'étaient qu'autant de mystères supplémentaires.

Bancale et pourtant tellement intense.

Si ton quotidien était factice, mes sentiments, eux, étaient réels. Et les regrets de ne pas te l'avoir avoué me traquaient et m'assaillaient aussi férocement qu'un requin ayant repéré du sang frais.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe humide du parc, à tes pieds illusoires et mes paupières closes je redessinais une fois de plus ces lignes angéliques, frôlant la perfection, façonnant ton visage et constatais amèrement que le temps effaçait progressivement la précision de celui-ci. Depuis le temps que tu t'étais volatilisée, j'aurais dû arrêter d'espérer.

Pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que le puzzle était incomplet et que la pièce manquante m'avait été définitivement dérobée ? Il manquait un rouage à mon mécanisme, m'empêchant de fonctionner correctement et tout induisait un risque de déraillement élevé. Je fonçais sur plusieurs voies à la fois sans qu'aucun de mes chemins ne soient clairs, désorienté, hagard, tous les sens en alerte et pourtant éteint.

Je restais jusqu'au lever du soleil à l'agonie dans le gazon parfaitement entretenu de ce que j'avais pris pour un parc dans mon délire hallucinatoire fortement influencé par l'alcool.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un jardin et, alors que je regagnais la sortie péniblement, je vis au loin une silhouette à contrejour. Je forçais mes yeux, dans un piteux plissement, pour jauger l'homme face à moi. Il était à quelques pas, les cheveux ébène et étrangement longs pour quelqu'un de genre masculin, vêtu d'un luxueux complet gris anthracite et la mine sévère.

Réprobateur, il me tança d'un regard méprisant qui me donnait une furieuse envie de lui faire manger mon poing.

Seuls ses yeux, si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs, me retinrent.

Pris d'une impulsion je sortis mon portefeuille et, laissant s'envoler une multitude de cartes de fidélité inutiles, je fini par sortir une petite languette ornée de quatre photos, vestige d'un passage au photomaton influencé par une consommation élevée d'alcool de riz. Je tendais mon maigre butin d'un geste alourdi par la raideur de mes membres après cette sieste de fortune dans la nature.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête, m'inspectant à nouveau, toute trace de mépris envolée. Il repassa des photographies en noir et blanc à moi, tenant péniblement sur mes jambes, avant de prendre un air ennuyé.

\- Comme connaissiez-vous Hanabi-sama ? S'enquiert-il un peu froidement.

\- Hanabi, hein…

Je répétais doucement ce prénom, murmurant, caressant. Goûtant la sonorité de celui-ci.

Hanabi. Il me plaisait, ton prénom secret.

Même si j'avais la sensation curieuse d'être sur le point de violer une intimité qu'il ne m'appartenait pas de connaître. Percer tes mystères, enfin.

\- Vous ne connaissiez pas son prénom ?

Les sourcils de mon vis-à-vis se froncèrent tellement fort que je restais un moment contemplatif béat de son faciès ainsi déformé.

\- Elle prétendait s'appeler Courtney Love.

Contre toute attente, il se fendit d'un sourire doux et reporta un regard tendre sur les images toujours dans sa main.

\- Suivez-moi.

Et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'un énorme manoir duquel je n'avais jusqu'alors pas pris conscience.

Magistral de luxe et d'esthétisme. Signe de richesse significatif, l'étendue de mon ignorance te concernant me gifla à nouveau. Avais-tu vécu ici ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de ta maison d'enfance. Et qui était cet homme pour toi ? Et la fille du bar ?

Je le suivais dans un hall aux proportions grandiloquentes et escaladais un escalier démesuré avant de m'engager à sa suite dans un dédale de couloirs plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Nous pénétrâmes finalement dans une aile de la maison opposée à celle où nous avions démarré cette promenade -dont le sens m'échappait toujours- et j'observais rapidement au travers d'une fenêtre l'allée dallée en contre-bas où trônaient quelques voitures de sport.

Dont le petit cabriolet d'un gris métallique. Un frisson me traversa la peau et la boule dans ma gorge se rappela douloureusement à ma mémoire, me forçant à respirer plus profondément, haleté quasiment.

L'inconnu stoppa finalement sa course dans une salle d'attente au marbre noir impeccablement brillant et m'enjoignit d'un geste de prendre place dans un des sièges en cuir blanc.

\- Attendez ici. Ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître derrière une lourde porte, me laissant seul face à un bureau immaculé dans une pièce si nette qu'elle en était suffocante.

Une femme rentra peu de temps après et me jaugea, surprise.

\- Bonjour, puis-je avoir votre nom et l'objet de votre visite ?

Le ton était cassant, faussement poli tandis que le regard scrutateur n'était que dédain.

\- Kiba Inuzuka. Bredouillais-je, me demandant ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène, Mr Inuzuka ?

\- On m'a dit d'attendre ici… Enfin…

Un sourcil sceptique et parfaitement épilé se leva et une moue désapprobatrice tordit les lèvres maquillée.

\- Bien entendu. Si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous je vous prierais de vous en aller. Monsieur Hyûga est quelqu'un de très occupé, voyez-vous, son temps est précieux.

Monsieur Hyûga, le patron de la multinationale du même nom ? La plus grosse maison de disque du Japon ? La chaine télévisée musicale ? La salle de concert et les festivals les plus importants de Tokyo ? Ce Hyûga la ?

J'oubliais même pendant quelques minutes de broyer du noir, trop déconcerté par l'étrangeté de cet enchainement d'évènement.

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit d'attendre ici… Me justifiais-je péniblement sous le regard de moins en moins aimable de la jeune femme.

\- Si vous ne quittez pas les lieux de votre propre chef, je me verrais contrainte d'appeler la sécurité.

Sèche désormais, elle contourna raidement le comptoir pour rejoindre un poste téléphonique. Je ne savais que faire, toujours un peu dans le mal dû à mes excès de la veille, mon cerveau au ralenti.

Heureusement, l'homme réapparu et elle se figea, s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Il est avec moi, Anko.

Elle ne put masquer sa surprise et me vrilla de ses yeux reptiliens, passant un bout de langue sur ses lèvres pincées. Je me levais précipitamment alors que l'homme me faisait signe de le suivre et un léger vertige me saisit, m'obligeant à poser une main contre le mur pavé de marbre sombre. Tout était trop lumineux et mes rétines me piquaient, peinant à s'adapter à cette saturation de noir et blanc.

La pièce qui se dévoila derrière la lourde porte était du même acabit : luxueuse, vaste et écrasante de lumière. Une baie vitrée gigantesque donnait sur le parking et la rue où quelques dizaines de mètres sous nous la vie reprenait sa routine de va et vient. Face à ce spectacle, un homme aux épaules voutées et les mains derrière le dos patientait. Les cheveux noirs et longs, lâches, sur le costume sur mesure d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Les oiseaux volent très hauts aujourd'hui. Nota-t-il d'un murmure rauque

\- Mon oncle, voici le jeune homme dont je vous ai parlé. M'annonça poliment le plus jeune.

\- Je te remercie, Neji. Tu peux disposer.

Ledit Neji s'inclina brièvement et non sans me lancer un dernier regard indéchiffrable, quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvais seul, à fixer le dos de cet homme étrangement imposant.

\- Souvent, je me demande où j'ai pu échouer avec elle. Sans doute n'était-elle pas taillée pour cette existence. C'était une artiste, un oiseau rare qu'aucune cage n'aurait pu retenir.

Il monologuait en observant le vol aérien d'une nuée d'hirondelles. Sa voix brisée, teintée d'une tristesse immense, me fit serrer les poings et ravaler des larmes brûlantes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la nommer, cette fille de l'air, je savais pertinemment qui elle était.

L'homme soupira et prit place derrière un bureau ébène qui contrastait avec le marbre crème omniprésent. D'un geste majestueux il m'indiqua le siège face à lui et j'obtempérais sans oser demander ce que je faisais là.

De près, il était encore plus imposant. Mélange de froideur et de noblesse, son regard intimait un respect et une obéissance que seuls quelques rares téméraires auraient osés contester.

J'aurais sans doute fait partie de ceux-là, en d'autres circonstances.

Mais pas ce jour-là. Pas alors que tu n'étais plus là pour que je me vante d'avoir tenu tête à pareil stature.

Pas alors que tu me laissais brisé, à quémander quelques miettes de toi, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

J'ignorais ce que cet homme allait me dire, mais s'il s'agissait de toi, je resterais et j'écouterais. Peu m'importait la douleur, l'horreur et le désespoir sans fond si, encore une fois, mon cœur s'enflammait à ton image. J'avais un besoin viscéral que cet homme parle, qu'il te dépeigne, qu'il cite tes rebuffades et condamne tes écarts.

\- C'était ma fille cadette et mon héritière. Commença-t-il et je notais qu'il ne prononçait pas ton prénom. Depuis toute jeune, elle a été élevée dans cette optique et n'a jamais failli à son devoir. C'était ma plus grande fierté de père et d'homme d'affaire, impeccable en toutes circonstances, elle savait toujours comment se comporter et à quel moment se taire ou s'imposer.

Il marqua une pause et son regard se perdit au travers de la vitre.

\- Extérieurement, elle était parfaite, une petite fille modèle. Modèle, c'est le mot. Ricana-t-il amèrement. Modélisée et façonnée pour ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils et passais une main sur ma nuque, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Hanabi… Sa voix se fêla légèrement et je pus lire le désespoir dans son regard clair. Elle n'aspirait pas à cette vie-là. C'était une artiste et une rêveuse. Je le savais mais je fermais les yeux, croyant à des caprices adolescents quand elle disparaissait la nuit pour traîner dans les bars ou dieu sait où. Je me disais que ce n'était pas grave tant qu'elle maintenait son image publique et ne salissait pas le nom des Hyûga.

Encore une pause et une multitude de sentiments passa dans le regard blanc de l'homme alors qu'il le reposait sur moi. J'étais décontenancé et je me demandais pourquoi il m'expliquait tout cela, à moi, un étranger, inconnu au bataillon.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à ma propre fille, ne me préoccupant que de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. C'est mon plus grand regret et malheureusement il est trop tard pour réparer cela.

Il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux et je me fis la réflexion qu'il cachait son chagrin, trop fier pour montrer ses larmes de père. Trop habitué à paraître inébranlable, les sentiments n'ayant pas leur place dans le dur monde des affaires. J'avais pitié de cet homme qui avait pensé bien faire et s'était fourvoyé mais j'éprouvais également du ressentiment à son égard. Tu aurais mérité plus que ce qu'il t'avait visiblement accordé.

\- Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? Demandais-je alors sans ambages, brisant le silence oppressant de l'instant.

\- Parce qu'il est trop tard pour Hanabi mais j'ai une seconde fille. Vous l'avez rencontrée, me semble-t-il.

\- J'vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi …

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à m'irriter, qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'on en finisse. Je ne comprenais rien à toutes ces simagrées. J'étais là pour qu'il me parle de toi pas pour qu'il s'épanche en regrets.

\- Si Hanabi vous a aimé, Hinata fera de même. J'aimerais que vous essayiez de lui parler.

J'écarquillais mes yeux fatigués, avais-je bien entendu ? C'était quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même ?

\- Voyez-vous, elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi et de cette famille. Elle ne vivait que pour sa sœur et me reproche sa disparition. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un lui parle.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Il sourit tristement et sa belle prestance disparut pour ne laisser que ce qu'il était : un homme brisé.

\- Parce que vous parlerez mieux que personne d'Hanabi, monsieur Inuzuka.

Je blêmis. Comment me connaissait-il ? Que savait-il de moi ? De nous ? Jusqu'où cet homme que je devinais maniaque, obnubilé par le sacro-saint nom de son empire, avait-il été pour protéger sa renommée ?

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Je la faisais suivre et je n'ignore donc rien de l'amour qu'elle vous portait. Mais c'est sans importance. Le ferez-vous ?

\- Sans importance ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous espionniez votre fille, bridiez sa vie et contrôliez le moindre de ses mouvements et vous arrivez à me dire que c'est sans importance ?

\- J'ai fait des erreurs, je le reconnais. Mais ne doutez pas que cela était pour son bien. J'aime mes enfants, monsieur Inuzuka. Cela peut paraître étrange comme procédé mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

\- Étrange ? Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous êtes un putain de malade !

Son regard se fit plus sombre et je me demandais vaguement s'il allait s'emporter et me faire mettre à la rue comme un malpropre. Un chien galleux qui aurait été retrouvé sur un de ses tapis hors de prix de petit bourge.

\- Sans doute cela peut-il sembler saugrenu, effectivement. Mais je me répète, j'ai fait des erreurs et je les regrette amèrement. Son absence me punit pour cela chaque jour que dieu fait. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, faites-le pour Hanabi. Elle chérissait son aînée plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

Je n'y comprenais toujours rien et son air suppliant m'empêcha de l'envoyer paître comme je l'aurais souhaité. Pire, je me retrouvais à me demander ce que j'allais pouvoir raconter à cette fille que je n'avais croisé qu'une fois et avec qui je n'avais échangé que quelques mots.

Dépité, j'acceptais donc d'un mouvement de tête trop sec qui me fit voir trouble. La migraine me guettait.

\- Je saurais vous remercier, soyez-en sûr. Déclara d'un ton professionnel le père qui paraissait si éploré l'instant d'avant.

Son masque d'impassibilité remit en place, il lui suffit d'un regard pour me faire comprendre que notre petite entrevue touchait à sa fin. Déconcertant.

\- Comment puis-je la joindre ?

Il me tendit une enveloppe scellée et je pris conscience que notre discussion n'avait rien d'un coup du sort. Il attendait que cela se produise et avait déjà tout planifié. Je n'avais pas la force de m'insurger à nouveau contre ses pratiques douteuses mais ne put me retenir de claquer la porte en sortant, oubliant volontairement les politesses d'usages et les salutations pompeuses.

La réceptionniste émit un son désapprobateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire et je quittais la bâtisse sans un regard en arrière. Je réfléchirais à ce curieux début de journée quand ma tête ne menacerait plus d'exploser et peut-être y trouverais-je quelque chose de cohérent m'ayant échappé jusqu'alors.

Je suis nostalgique d'une vie que je n'ai pas connue.

C'était la pensée la plus censée que j'avais eue depuis longtemps. Je me rendais malade d'une histoire d'amour qui n'avait eu aucune chance d'avenir, avortée brutalement sur un zinc étonnamment lisse et froid, passée sous un bistouri rouillé. Écrasée parmi les débris métalliques d'un véhicule trop rapide. Pulvérisée par une poussière de météorite qui passait par là. Balayée par Euros, Borée ou je ne sais lequel de tes dieux du vent à la con. Grillée comme Icare, brûlée et jamais reconstruite telle Babylone, traitresse comme Judas.

J'avais découvert la passion, l'amour à la limite de la rage, déraisonnable et obsédant, l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol, d'être en-dehors de mon enveloppe corporelle et spectateur de ce bonheur inespéré. Mais tout avait pris fin aussi brutalement que ça n'avait démarré.

Et mon être réclamait sa dose, mon cœur manquait de force et tous mes membres aspiraient à ton contact. À cette bouche maculée de rouge sang, à ces fines phalanges ornées de bagues qui me ripaient la peau, à ces dents qui mordaient cruellement et à ces yeux trop purs, beaucoup trop purs.

Psychotique en manque.

Putain de parodie d'une tragédie classique telle Roméo et Juliette ou Tristan et Iseult.

On garde en mémoire celui qui meurt en victime et on oublie le malheureux restant, celui qui, à l'agonie, est prisonnier d'une boite à souvenirs dont on a fermé le couvercle. Plongé dans les ténèbres, sous le joug de Célaéno, la harpie représentant l'Obscurité dans tes foutues histoires mythologiques.

C'était d'autant plus compliqué de m'en sortir, que chacune de mes pensées me rapportait à toi.

J'ai hésité cinq jours avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Dedans il n'y avait qu'une petite carte sur laquelle s'étalaient des coordonnées et un numéro de téléphone. Je jouais avec ce morceau de papier, assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, cigarette aux lèvres, volutes rondes dans la nuit.

Expirant, inspirant, hésitant.

Dans un sursaut de courage, j'ai tapé frénétiquement le numéro et j'ai pressé le petit téléphone vert, l'oreille attentive aux tonalités, patientant sans savoir ce que j'allais dire.

Personne n'a décroché. Ni ce soir-là, ni ceux d'après.

J'ai attrapé mon blouson et me suis trainé à l'amère à boire, je n'avais pas été depuis plusieurs jours. J'étais resté sobre, alité, tourmenté. Dans un état plus lamentable encore que les lendemains de biture.

J'ai interpellé Kankûro, demandé si par chance ta sœur n'était pas repassée, me suis entendu répondre que non et il m'a posé quelques questions que je n'ai pas écoutées, j'ai bu un peu, pour me donner une contenance puis je suis retourné me perdre dans la brume de la nuit.

Sur une impulsion, j'ai pris un taxi. Je me suis rendu à l'adresse indiquée sur le petit carton, patientant devant l'immeuble en grattant ma basse négligemment. Un voisin à gueulé par la fenêtre que ce n'était pas une heure pour faire pareil boucan et j'ai répliqué d'un geste obscène. J'ai même pissé dans ses fleurs.

Puéril mais libérateur.

Je crois que j'ai somnolé quelques heures, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Et quand je n'y croyais plus, sur le coup de six heure alors que la nuit s'éclipsait pour faire place à une début de jour sombre, la fine silhouette qui te ressemblait tant est descendue d'une berline noire. Elle a hésité en voyant la masse informe que je formais sur le paillasson, sans doute pensait-elle que j'étais un de ces sans-abris accros à l'héroïne. Je me suis avancé sous la lumière faiblarde et jaunâtre d'un lampadaire, l'instrument en main et la bile dans la bouche.

Je n'étais pas prêt, je n'avais rien à dire et je ne pensais même pas être apte à entendre parler de toi. Elle m'a reconnu et a déverrouillé les portes menant à son appartement, me laissant la suivre sans rien dire.

J'ai pris place sur une chaise en plastique valant sans doute le prix de l'ensemble de mes meubles, dans une cuisine irréprochablement propre, sans rien qui dénote, toute droite sortie d'un catalogue ou d'un magazine de décoration. Elle a pris place face à moi et s'est mise à scruter le verre impeccable de la table, mal à l'aise. Mon impatience me dictait d'engager la conversation mais je me savais maladroit et quelque chose me disait que cette fille-là en bavait déjà assez, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un sale con malhabile dans mon genre vienne lui bousiller le semblant de reconstruction qu'elle avait entreprit.

La porte s'est ouverte et un homme est rentré.

Grand, chic, trop bien sapé et trop sûr de lui. Je l'ai détesté au premier regard dédaigneux qu'il m'a lancé puis je me suis rendu compte de la façon qu'il avait de regarder le petit bout de femme assis de l'autre côté de la table. Il la couvait d'un regard doux, protecteur et s'affolait visiblement de la voir si mal en point.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, finalement. Sans doute aurais-je fait pareil, je me serais opposer à cet inconnu débraillé qui sentait la bière et le tabac et tourmentait ma belle d'un silence interminable et finalement plutôt parlant.

Ses plaies étaient loin d'être pansées, elles étaient toujours à vif, sanguinolentes. Rouge comme le grenat autour de son cou, qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Le tien, sans doute possible. Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles et mes souvenirs me tourmentaient.

Elle attendait, imperturbable, et les mots me manquaient, tournoyaient sans trouver de tournure juste qui éviterait des palabres inutiles.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit alors l'homme, apparemment lassé de ce silence.

Elle marqua un instant de surprise en le découvrant mais lui sourit, d'un sourire doux, tendre, et il parut se détendre. Il s'appuya contre l'îlot central et me jaugea de ses prunelles pétroles.

\- Que faites-vous ici Kiba-kun ? M'interrogea doucement la jeune femme.

\- J'avais besoin d'entendre parler d'elle.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, un peu trop suppliant et je me sentis stupide d'être aussi faible alors que cet homme avec ses allures de sultan me fixait toujours. Mais la main de ta sœur se posa sur mon avant-bras, le pressant délicatement, avant de se lever et de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente. Elle revint avec des boites, des cahiers, des babioles. Le tout en équilibre instable dans ses bras pâles.

\- Sasuke ? Souffla-t-elle.

Et elle n'eut besoin de rien rajouter, il comprit et s'éclipsa après avoir embrassé le haut des cheveux de jais et m'avoir lancé un dernier regard de mise en garde. Le genre d'œillade qui signifie « Fais lui du mal et je te brise os par os» ou quelque chose du même cru, pas commode.

\- Et… C'est quoi tout ça ? Demandais-je ahuri.

\- J'ai vidé sa chambre. A-t-elle dit en disposant sur la table quantité de choses.

Sa voix était plus douce que la tienne. Elle ne possédait pas ton assurance, ta belle arrogance et cette façon de te mettre en scène. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ces intonations chantantes.

\- Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Questionnais-je en triturant le bord élimé d'un carnet épais.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'ouvrir tout.

Elle engloba l'ensemble d'un geste de la main et soupira.

\- Ce n'est qu'une infime partie mais si… Si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous, peut-être pourrions-nous faire cela ensemble ?

C'était une supplique. Elle craignait d'affronter ces souvenirs seule, c'était évident, et je devais être l'opportunité parfaite pour se remémorer ce que tu étais, raviver ton souvenir.

J'hochais la tête simplement et, rassemblant du courage, j'ouvris le carnet sur lequel je m'acharnais depuis quelques minutes, jouant négligemment avec la couverture cartonnée.

À l'intérieur, me foudroyant en plein cœur, je reconnus ton écriture. Si fine, calligraphiée, aérienne.

 _« Tu seras dominant ou noyé  
Écrasant ou écrasé  
Carnassier ou dispensable  
Gagnant ou donné négligeable  
Tu seras semblable à tes semblables  
Comme tout le monde, ou dégradable  
Plus malin ou trou du cul  
Tortionnaire ou corrompu  
Tu seras battu et silencieux  
Ou bien cruel, mais victorieux  
Rigoureux ou inutile  
Féroce ou détails futiles  
Tu seras ce qu'on te dit, tu discutes pas  
Ici-bas, c'est comme ça  
T'as compris l'jeu petit merdeux ?  
C'est la roulette, tu choisis pas. » (*1)_

Je lisais à m'en brûler les yeux, ces phrases que je ne savais si elles étaient de toi ou volées à quelqu'un d'autre ayant mis des mots sur tes ressentiments. Tu fustigeais notre monde, la société trop étriquée, ton éducation stricte et impitoyable, le manque de liberté et l'impossibilité d'être soi-même. Tu parlais de jeux de rôles, de masques, de carapaces. De l'adaptation sociale et du formatage dès l'enfance, ta capacité à feindre le socialement adapté et de toute la pression qu'on t'imposait au quotidien.

Je lisais et parfois j'osais un regard sur ta sœur qui sirotait une tasse de thé en épluchant une série de photographie. Nous échangions parfois quelques mots, quelques impressions, rien de bien transcendant.

\- Écoute ça : « Le fort fait ses événements, le faible subit ceux que la destinée lui impose. » (*2)

Hinata cligna des yeux avant de sourire tristement.

\- C'est bien elle ça, de parler de force et de destinée…

\- Elle a l'air de beaucoup aimé ce _Alfred de Vigny_ , ses citations reviennent de temps à autre.

\- Je ne connais pas du tout… Souffla la brune alors que je me replongeais dans les nuances de ton écriture.

\- « Condamnés à la mort, condamnés à la vie, voilà deux certitudes. », encore une. C'était si terrible d'être héritière ? Demandais-je en gardant le nez dans le cahier, en quête d'autres phrases trouvant un écho à mes tourments.

Un long silence ponctua cette question. Je savais qu'elle avait stoppé net son occupation puisque plus rien ne bougeait de l'autre côté de la table et pourtant, elle ne répondait pas. J'osais un coup d'œil discret et je la vis regarder dans le vague, semblant être à des kilomètres de cette table, la mine pensive et les dents mordillant légèrement sa lèvre du bas. Je n'osais insister pourtant la question me tourmentait. Tout dans ce cahier hurlait que tu étais malheureuse, contrainte, à l'étroit dans ta brève existence.

\- Hanabi…- souffla ta sœur comme si le seul fait de prononcer ton prénom à haute voix la faisait souffrir- Hanabi et moi avons été élevées dans la digne tradition du clan. Dès notre plus jeune âge nous nous perfectionnions quotidiennement à la calligraphie, aux arts du combat de nos ancêtres, à l'art de la table, aux enjeux politiques et économiques, au monde des affaires et à l'élocution. Très tôt, Hanabi s'est distinguée. Elle excellait véritablement dans tous ces domaines. Dans tous les domaines de manière générale, en réalité. Elle était rigoureuse, appliquée, naturellement curieuse, vive d'esprit.

Elle marqua une pause et se passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses longues mèches ébènes.

\- Je fus donc, à mes quatorze ans, destituée de mon titre au profit de ma petite sœur. Mais contre toute attente, elle s'opposa catégoriquement à ce changement d'envergure. Il lui fallut de longues années pour finalement endosser ce rôle pleinement et devenir la petite fille modèle que père attendait d'elle. Mais cette apparente docilité n'existait que lors des réunions et autre apparition publique, elle devait rester libre le reste du temps. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle s'y est prise pour faire céder père là-dessus mais il respecta cet accord tacite et la laissa ainsi peindre tout son soûl, courir les bars et les écoles de musique. Il ne voulait pas savoir ses occupations et jouait l'aveugle tant qu'elle conservait son image d'héritière parfaite. Elle me parlait peu de sa vie au sein du clan, en réalité. C'était quelqu'un de très mystérieux.

Un faible sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, contrastant étrangement avec les flots salés qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux pâles. Je restais figé, attendant la suite. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu répondre ? ''Oui, elle était mystérieuse, tellement mystérieuse que je ne connaissais même pas son vrai prénom en plus d'un an de relation'' ? Pas vraiment indispensable.

\- C'était ma seule famille proche, c'est tellement vide sans elle… Confessa d'une voix éteinte la jeune femme, m'offrant une occasion de mettre en œuvre la raison de ma visite.

\- Je pense que vous faites erreur, Hinata-sama. La contredis-je d'une voix douce.

Surprise, elle releva son regard sur moi, m'observant à travers quelques mèches noires qui étaient retombées devant ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que je peinais à trouver mes mots.

\- J'ai rencontré votre père, la semaine dernière. Il était profondément malheureux et m'a confié avoir le sentiment d'avoir perdu ses deux filles ce jour-là. Peut-être devriez-vous aller lui rendre visite…

La bombe était lâchée. Je me rendais compte de la maladresse de mes propos mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Il était difficile pour moi d'exprimer de l'empathie pour cet homme froid qui avait régulé l'existence de ses enfants comme l'on enclencherait ses réveils, s'attendant à ce qu'il brise le silence à l'heure exacte à laquelle il l'a décidé et avec la mélodie choisie par ses soins. Reléguant les sentiments de sa famille au rang d'inutilité sordide.

Contre toute attente, Hinata eut un petit rire sec. Embarrassé, j'attendais qu'elle calme les soubresauts qui l'animait en me trémoussant sur ma chaise, je ne me sentais absolument pas à ma place et j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait me signifier d'aller me faire voir, merci, au revoir. Il n'en fut rien. Les filles Hyûga avaient un sacré potentiel quand il s'agissait d'être déconcertantes.

\- Je comprends mieux. Chuchota-t-elle, une fois calmée. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me convaincre, j'irais le visiter cette semaine. Mais s'il ose me redemander de prendre la suite d'Hanabi, je brûle le manoir.

Et elle m'adressa un rictus sarcastique détonnant, brisant l'image de jeune fille sage que je m'en faisais. Quand je disais qu'elles étaient déconcertantes les nanas de cette famille… Bon sang.

Elle dut remarquer mon air ébahi car elle m'adressa un sourire plus aimable et, tout en jouant négligemment avec le grenat entre ses clavicules, elle demanda d'une voix curieuse :

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que j'accepte ?

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, non. Bredouillais-je rapidement.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et plaça sa main sur sa bouche tandis que je sentais mes joues virer au cramoisi. Elle avait un coup d'avance sur moi et ne semblait pas du tout s'offusquer que son père m'envoie comme pigeon voyageur.

Pire, elle s'en amusait.

\- Il me fait suivre depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se manifeste. Confia-t-elle dans un léger haussement d'épaules témoignant de l'habitude.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas fâchée qu'il envoie quelqu'un ? Demandais-je, perplexe, alors que ses yeux rieurs me transperçaient.

\- Il ne se salit jamais les mains. À quoi bon y aller lui-même s'il peut faire faire le sale boulot à quelqu'un d'autre…

La façon dont elle avait prononcé cette phrase, avec désinvolture, m'indigna. Non, ce n'était pas normal de reléguer les liens familiaux en arrière-plan, de les confier à qui veut bien et d'espérer des résultats sans réellement s'investir.

\- Mais cela ne vous choque pas ? Insistais-je.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je suis immunisée, Kiba-kun. Elle me sourit gentiment et referma la boite à photos qu'elle inspectait précédemment. Peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre un autre jour, qu'en dites-vous ?

J'approuvais d'un rapidement signe de tête, toujours éberlué par le paternel Hyûga.

\- Bien. Je ne vous donne pas mon numéro, j'imagine que vous l'avez.

\- C'est exact. Articulais-je bêtement en me redressant. Elle me tendit une main fine et je remarquais qu'elle tremblait. Je serais quelques instants sa main si frêle, maladroitement.

Bien entendu que cela l'affectait. Quel imbécile j'étais. Elle était juste fidèle à son éducation, ne souhaitait pas critiquer son père devant un étranger et faisait bonne figure quoi qu'il arrive. Sans doute allait-elle aller s'effondrer dans les bras du brun prétentieux.

Néanmoins, ma mission avait été menée à bien. J'hésitais à prendre contact avec ton patriarche pour lui signifier que s'en était terminé et qu'il m'oublie pour le restant de ces jours.

Mais je ne le fis pas. Je me suis contenté de rentrer chez moi, rejoindre le silence étouffant de mon appartement décoré de toute part par ta folie artistique. Cette facette que ton père aurait voulu réprimer et que tu exprimais librement avec moi.

Sur quels critères m'avais-tu choisit ? Question stupide que je ne pourrais jamais te poser.

Il fallait que je fasse mon deuil, maintenant, que j'enterre toutes mes interrogations et mes espérances. Mon regard survola la pièce et prit d'une énergie insoupçonnée, je dépunaisais rapidement les feuilles volantes et les photos parsemant l'espace. J'enfermais le tout dans la malle au pied du lit et soufflais, soulagé. Je ne pourrais pas arracher la voie lactée courant sur le mur et je n'avais pas le courage de la recouvrir de blanc mais j'avais déjà dégagé un peu d'espace.

C'était un pas minuscule vers la guérison, mais ç'en était tout de même un.

Je souris, seul face à mon mur, et j'attrapais un feutre noir en grimpant sur le matelas. Debout, sur mon lit, j'écrivis solennellement sur le seul mur vierge de la pièce.

 _Condamnés à la mort, condamnés à la vie, voilà deux certitudes._

Ultime hommage. Je vais me battre, je vais vivre. Deux fois plus fort. Je vais voyager, je vais rire, danser et aimer. Je peindrais, je marcherais sur tes pas illusoires, je vibrerais aux sonorités étrangères, prendrait des directions inattendues, je serais partout.

J'abolirais les règles, mettrais à néant ma cage, et je vivrais tout ce que la vie ne t'a pas laissée le temps de faire.

Je serais libre. Pour toi.

Adieu, Hanabi.

Adieu, Courtney Love.

Je t'aimais, fille-mystère. Mais maintenant, il faut que je continue ma route. Alors, pardonne-moi, je m'en vais vivre.

Il fit rapidement ses bagages, passa l'étui de sa basse sur son dos et, sans un regard en arrière, il claqua la porte.

* * *

.

Sasuke demanda la main d'Hinata cette semaine-là, face au regard froid du chef de clan. Celle-ci s'étouffa, manqua défaillir mais accepta.

Son père n'eut d'autre choix que de donner son accord, annonçant en grande pompe que ce mariage serait célébrer dans la digne tradition Hyûga.

Pour la première fois, sa fille s'opposa à lui. Fière, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le menton haut et le grenat dans son poing serré, elle exprima d'une voix claire tout ce qu'elle taisait depuis toute petite.

Et pour la première fois, son père pleura. Il traversa son bureau et étreignit son unique enfant, la priant de lui pardonner ses erreurs. Prononçant ces mots si simples et pourtant si épineux, cette petite phrase tue trop souvent. Je t'aime.

Il faudrait des années pour reconstruire les liens familiaux, ils en étaient conscients, mais c'était un début.

.

Kiba écuma les continents, devenu célèbre au fil de ses pérégrinations, on le croisait régulièrement sur les routes, la basse jouant des notes issues d'ailleurs et le sourire aux lèvres.

Son premier album, « Liberté », signé chez Hyûga Corp rencontra un succès mondial et Kankurô fit salle comble lors de la première date de la tournée qui se déroula, symboliquement, à _L'amère à boire_.

Il honora son public, jouant de toute son âme, puis disparu.

Libre.

* * *

( _*1) Il s'agit d'un passage de la chanson de_ FAUVE ≠ LOTERIE

 _(*2) Les citations sont d' _Alfred de Vigny__

 _ _Merci de votre lecture et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs en herbe !__

 _ _See you! :)__


End file.
